De otra dimensión
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Unos intrusos llegan a Konoha, entre ellos una extraña chica. Minato siente un gran sentimiento hacia ella y Kushina la odia... pero esto cambia cuando se convierte en el medio por el que conoce a su hijo. Extraña historia... espero no decepcionarlos.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto es completamente mio... ^-^ ... no la verdad no __

_lo perdi en una cantina jugando cartas... malditas par de reinas._

_Advertencias: Se mezcla al mundo Original de Naruto con otra dimencion._

_Disculpen por mi Mala Ortografia._

_Si entran en dudas... no olviden preguntar._

_Aunque aclaro varias cosas al final._

_En mis escrituras me gusta intrigar a la gente, y dejarla en duda, para luego sorprenderla con algo inesperado... bueno al menos eso ago en la otra historia que se mezcla en la dimencion de Naruto._

_Por favor no se desesperen si no conocen a los personajes, leean y entenderan._

_Esta historia (la que se mezcla con naruto) ya la conocen algunos y la he subido a Fanfiction porque me interesan mas opiniones, pero sobre todo me interesan las opiniones de frecuentes lectores y escritores asi que porfa._

_Un REVIEW por favor... con su mas sincera opinion. ^o^"_

_**En Otra Dimencion by: **__Ghommsita._

_Chapter 1: Intrusos._

Los cuatro chicos y la chica se encontraban en el valle sagrado, un valle donde habia una gran cascada, la cual era rodeada por miles de medusas azules, eran miles... de todos los tamanos.

- Oye, porque ella tiene un gatito y una paloma – pregunto Rooy a May-Tay.

- No lo se – respondio algo divertido el – todos los que eh visto ya son grandes -.

El chico mayor extendio un pergamino rojo sobre el suelo, mientras los demas se asercaban a el.

- Bien, Smaybe "_aclaracion se escribe Smaybe pero se pronuncia esmeibi, creado de mi imaginacion"_ en el pergamino debe haber un sello parecido al que aparecio en sus manos en el presiona con tu menique, - dijo el chico - asi invocaras el aguila diciendo lo mismo que desifraste para activarlo, y al mismo tiempo lo activaras... asi que todos preparense - _"¿entendieron lo que dijo?"_

- ¿Activarse? – pregunto Smaybe - ¿que se activara, para que es que nos preparamos? – pregunto confundida igual que todos ahi.

- Este pergamino nos dara una ano a cambio de un minuto... usaremos ese ano para entrenar, tal vez iremos a otra dimencion o algo asi – explico el.

- ¿Tal vez? – pregunto Paco con algo de ironia - ¿nunca has echo esto?

El chico suspiro y contesto – Escuchen, este pergamino es uno de los veinte pergaminos rojos prohibidos – volteo a ver a la chica quien obvservaba el objeto en el suelo – todos ellos solo tienen un autor y solo han sido utilizados por esa persona – hizo una pequena pausa, no muy convencido de continuar – esa persona eres tu Smaybe – Ella alzo la mirada no muy sorprendida – asi que si, nunca he echo esto – confirmo.

Ella regreso la mirada al pergamino - ¿Paz? – se pregunto asi misma en un susurro confundida – No voy a desperdiciar ese ano, asi que lo hare – dijo ella diriguiendose a ellos.

- Espera Smaybe – volvio ah hablar el chico mayor, que llevaba por nombre Neji – ¿no crees que es correcto que tus cuatro amigos regresen ahora? – pregunto rogando que asi fuera.

Los otros chicos, a eccepcion de May voltearon a ver a Smaybe algo asustados por la propocision de Neji.

- No Neji – contesto ella firme – cuando los trage, dije que solo el tiempo necesario... eso fue porque quise saber cual era la situacion y tambien porque temia que al ser mis amigos les lastimaran, si los regreso ahora no seria diferente, por eso quiero que continuen conmigo, ellos entrenaran para protegerse a si mismos y a Hibary, ese ano sera importante en ellos y en mi, ya que ese periodo encontrare la respuesta, respecto a lo que hare con mi problema, - suspiro – asi que no, aun no es el tiempo necesario – Neji agacho la mirada – Pero... no puedo desidir por ellos – aclaro ella, y los miro - ¿que desiden ustedes?

- Si no te opones a que vaya – Kridaaul uno de los chicos contesto – con gusto – sonrio.

- Cuenta conmigo – respondio Rooy leventando el pulgar animado.

- No te abandonaria, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga – exclamo Paco finguiendo estar intrigado.

- Gracias – dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa – May, Neji... ¿les puedo pedir un favor? No se centren en entrenarme a mi, enfoquense en el ataque y la defensa de ellos y ustedes

- ¿Porque nos pides eso? – pregunto May.

- Si yo llego a ser la misma de antes, lo mas probable es que ustedes esten cerca, y es mas seguro que intentare lastimarlos, ustedes tendran que defenderse – dijo logicamente.

Paco agacho la mirada y se mostro triste.

- Paco – llamo ella al ver su expreccion – aun te puedes arrepentir

El suspiro – No es eso, pero, si tu llegas a ser la misma de antes - Confeso - creo que mejor preferiria morir a luchar contra ti...yo te seguire viendo como una gran amiga

- ¡Entonces desde hoy ya no eres mi amigo! – debatio ella al parecer enojada.

El la miro algo asustado y sorprendido.

- Paco – ella suspiro y hablo mas tranquila – yo dije que en mi desicion iba a tomar todo en cuenta, que te hace pensar que voy a permitir eso... si en un futuro tu y yo tendriamos que pelear, y tu no serias capaz de defenderte, porque ante ti me vere como una gran amiga, entonces tendre que hacer que no me veas de esa manera – confundio a todos mas de lo que ya estaban – prefiero ser un obstaculo para que te superes, que la causa por la que te detendras, ademas, apartir de ahora muchas personas les veran como enemigos, por ser mis amigos, y tal vez yo no sea capaz de ayudarlos, prefiero ser un rival, un enemigo, algo al lo que anhelen superar – hizo una pausa y miro a todos con determinacion – pero dejando todo esto atras, es su desicion, ustedes deciden lo que haran, pese a su desicon, yo no tendre rencores, ya mucho han echo por mi y se los agradesco – finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

El agacho la mirada - Smaybe, cuando tu llegaste a la escuela yo era alguien normal, con muchos amigos – levanto la mirada nuevamente – claro que amigos entre comillas... te hiciste amiga de Hibary y todos pensabamos que eran demasiado raras ¿Recuerdas? – rio levemente - ¿Y por que a mi?¿Porque Dios, Porque? Me lo pregunte miles de veces cuando me toco hacer equipo con ustedes para un trabajo – solto una pequena carcajada – una semana despues, me converti en un chico raro... porque las preferi a ustedes, despues de conocerles comprendi y aprendi muchas cosas, una de ellas, Confia mas en tus amigos que en tus enemigos, los enemigos te enfrentaran cada que puedan, en cambio los amigos te usaran y despues te traicionaran... y los enemigos solo te traicionarian haciendose tus amigo.. – se rio de si mismo – mira que cosas sin sentido digo – suspiro – me quedare y confiare en ti, despues de todo ¿ahora eres mi enemiga no? – bromeo.

Ella sonrio con adoracion – Gracias chico raro -.

.

.

.

Kushina bufo aburrida sentada en una banca del parque, Minato llevaba corriendo de sus alocadas fan casi media hora, al principio fue divertido pero ahora ya no lo era.

- Otra vez – menciono Mikoto llegando junto con Hana.

- De no ser por ti el ya se hubiera transportado a otro lado, ayudalo – reprocho Hana.

- ¿Porque es su culpa? – pregunto Hizashi llegando con ellas tambien.

- Kushina encontro un extrano brazalete y lo obligo a ponerselo, y de alguna manera este bloquea sus tecnicas y no se lo puede quitar – explico la Uchiha.

- Pero al parecer el bloqueo dura veinte minutos, y despues tarda otros veinte en volver a reaccionar – agrego Hana.

- ¿Y que han echo al respecto? – pregunto el Hyuuga algo divertido al ver a su amigo aferrado en un arbol.

- Fuimos con el viejo, pero el equipo especializado en eso no pueden ocuparse de el ahora – dijo Kushina mientras jugaba con su cabello – el tercero dice que solo es una pulsera de sello -.

Minato aparecio a su lado respirado entrecortadamente con horror.

- No importa Minato-kun, en veinte minutos volveremos a intentarlo – amenazo una de las fanaticas.

- Debo huir – se dijo el Namikaze.

- ¡Kushina! – llamo Mikoto - ¡tu les dijiste sobre la pulsera! – la apunto con un dedo acusadoramente.

- Que importa – dijo ella levantandose – vamos a Ichiraku – tomo el brazo de Minato y lo arrastro hacia el lugar – Vamos Mina-chan, prometo mantener lejos a toda mujer de ti si me acompanas – el no decia nada solo se le veia horrorizado.

Sus amigos solo le siguieron.

Llegaron a Ichiraku y Kushina pidio un plato para cada uno, mientras que el rubio se trataba de controlar.

Sus manos cubrian su rostro y su respiracion se iba controlando cada vez mas, de verdad que las mujeres dan miedo, con la unica que podia estar sin que le consumiera tal sentimiento era con Kushina _"Pufff... quien me va a creer eso" _

- Que linda – menciono Yoshino.

Kushina y Minato voltearon a verla.

Yoshino tomo la mano del rubio – que linda pulsera, es tan de moda... tan, tan...

- Wow, jamas habia visto un diseno mas original – llego la chica Haruno – debo comprar una igual

- Yo tambien – concordo Tsume.

- Oigan, alejense de el – gruno la Uzumaki.

Las chicas desaparecieron mas rapido, que incluso casi como si fueran el propio Minato.

- Ku-Kushina, te importa si pedimos el ramen para llevar – dijo nervioso el rubio _"esperen, para tal grado de trauma... que rayos le habran echo, me las pagaran fanaticas -"._

Kushina suspiro compadeciendolo y sintiendose culpable – Esta bien Minato – complacio.

- Ustedes esperenos alla afuera, nosotras nos encargaremos de recibir el pedido – indicaron Hana y Mikoto.

Hizashi, Kushina y Minato salieron del lugar.

El rubio suspiro al parecer completamente controlado, siempre logro escapar de sus fans en un segundo, y aun asi era traumante, ahora imaginense veinte minutos, el era un ninja, pero caballero, jamas lastimaria a una de esas chicas, aunque ahora lamentaba que algunas fueran kunoichis.

- Minato, tu y Kushina vayan a tu casa – llamo el Hyuuga – para lo planeado esta noche, sobre el juego, nosotros llegaremos al rato con la comida y con los amargados – propuso por el bien de su amigo.

- Bien – concordo el – vamos Kushina – con una mano tomo la de ella, y la otra la alzo formando el sello.

Pero cuando todos pensaron que desaparecerian, el no hacerlo les sorprendio.

- ¿Que es esto? – pregunto el rubio soltando la mano de la kunoichi y tomando el brazalete _"o pulsera, las dos" _quien se comenzaba a iluminar poco a poco.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Kushina alzando la ceja.

- Quema – contesto el rubio con un pequeno gesto de dolor.

- Dejame ver – dijo el Hyuuga activando su Byakugan.

Pero al momento de diriguir su mirada hacia el objeto este desaparecio junto con Minato.

- ¿Minato? – susurro Kushina confundida y casi cayendose, ya que se apoyaba en el - ¿Se transport...

Un resplandor acompanado de una fuerte explocion se escucho a las afueras de la aldea, interrumpiendola.

Cuando Hana y Mikoto tomaban la orden escucharon el sonido de tal explosion.

- ¡Minato! – escucharon decir con preocupacion a Hizashi.

- ¿Que pasa? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo al salir y encontrarse con el Hyuuga.

- Minato estaba aqui, cuando su cosa en la mano le empezo a quemar, y de un momento a otro desaparecio, escuchandose al instante esa explosion – resumio tontamente.

- ¿Y Kushina? – pregunto Mikoto.

- Al parecer Minato esta donde la explosion, ya que ella de alguna manera me dio a entender que lo sintio ahi y se fue rapidamente – explico.

- ¿Que fue eso? – preguntaron Fugaku y Hiashi llegando a ellos, mas sin embargo ellos comenzaron a saltar entre los tejados, diriguiendose al lugar de la explosion, asi que les siguieron.

.

.

.

Sintio el frio de la noche, el suelo duro, e igualmente frio y el molesto humo alrededor.

Hizo un gesto mostrandose incomoda, entreabrio los ojos dos veces tratando de abrir los ojos, despues parpadeo para aclarar su vista, con la mano retiro la pequena pero molesta roca debajo su espalda, y con un ligero mareo logro sentarse, sus oidos les zumbaban y le impedian escuchar con claridad.

Su piel blanca estaba ligeramente sucia por la tierra que se habia levantado, su rizado y largo cabello estaba un poco desalborotado lo cual de alguna extrana manera lo acomodo al agitar la cabeza, para deshacerse del color opaco de la tierra sobre su cabello negro rojizo.

Sus extranos ojos color cafe haziel examinaron con astucia su alrededor, habia otras cinco personas inconcientes ahi, tres chicas a unos cinco metros de ellas, y dos chicos, uno a dos metros y otro a su lado.

Su mareo paso rapidamente y se quiso poner de pie, pero algo en su mano se lo impidio.

- Oh por Kami, ¿estan bien muchachos? – alcanzo a escuchar no muy lejos.

- Senora, espere – detuvo alguien.

Y de un momento a otro se encontraba rodeada por miles de desconocidos.

.

.

.

Kushina llego al lugar el cual obviamente habia llamado la atencion de todos en la aldea, y claro que tampoco fue la primera en llegar.

Habia muchos ninja, rodeando a Minato junto a unos cinco desconocidos. Los cuales estaban todos inconcientes, a eccepcion de una chica que se mantenia sentada tranquilamente pero en guardia a un lado del rubio.

- ¿Quien eres? – pregunto Anko acercandose a ella, pero cuando noto que su guardia aumento se detuvo – Alejate de ellos o habla

Si ella siguiera sindo la misma de antes tal vez habria echo todo un escandalo, pero ahora mantenia la cabeza fria para pensar en situaciones como esta... lo primero que hizo fue examinar con la mirada a todos los rodeados, empezando por el rubio, quien aparentemente solo se encontraba inconciente, luego a la chica que se mantenia sentada.

La chica a simple vista se podia ver de estatura alta pero no exagerada, lo normal. Su edad era aproximada a los diesisiete. Su piel blanca era resaltada con su rizado y largo _"no tanto como el de ella" _cabello, que era de color negro rojizo, un extrano color, no tanto como el de ella, pero si extrano. Su vestimenta le confundia con ser una shinobi, usaba pantalon y camisa negros, un chaleco blanco con un diseno parecido al de los jounin que aparentaba ser mas practico y un calzado blanco cerrado, nada que ver con las sandalias ninja, parecian mas bien botas deportivas.

Y sus ojos de desconocido color todavia para ella, examinaban al igual que ella la situacion, pero a diferencia de Kushina, ella se mostraba tranquila y sin preocupacion alguna.

Las otras chicas comenzaron a retomar el conocimento tambien.

- Kyaaaa – grito una del susto al verse amenazantemente rodeadas.

Las otras dos tambien se asustaron, por el grito de ella y por la situacion, una rapidamente se puso de pie y en guardia y la otra solo se sento, pero de igual manera en guardia, al parecer la segunda se habia lastimado el tobillo.

La chica de pie y la chica que estaba conciente primero se observaron al parecer confundidas.

La que se encontraba al lado del rubio la examinaba con una ceja levantada, sin mucha expresion en su rostro.

Y la segunda tenia cara de nostalgia y sorpresa, quien la examinaba a ella y a Minato, pero sin bajar en algun minuto la guardia.

Cuando se movio de su lugar y logro verle de frente se dio cuenta del parecido que tenia con la otra chica pero su aspecto era diferente.

Ella era exactamente igual a la otra chica, en cuanto al color de su cabello, el tono de su piel, su estatura. La diferencia entre las dos eran tres, Primera: la que se encontraba de pie tenia el cabello un poco mas abajo de los hombros y un poco ondulado, casi completamente lacio. Segundo: su ropa, ella vestia un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca con franjas rojas, y su calzado eran unos botines deportivos de mismo color que su camisa, Tercero: el aspecto, a pesar que eran identicas sus "gestos" daban diferente sentido.

La chica del cabello rizado daba una expresion rebelde, vaga y de pocos amigos.

La del cabello lacio, daba una expresion de nina buena, sensata y de muchos amigos.

"_WOW que grandes explicaciones las mias" _

Pero si les ponian la misma ropa a ambas, y a la que sea una peluca... serian identicas, incluso mas que Hiashi y Hizashi.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Mikoto llegando junto a Kushina seguida de los demas.

- Se les hicieron algunas preguntas, pero se han desistido a contestar – informo ella.

- ¿Quienes son? – pregunto Hizashi.

- No lo se, pero de por aqui no son – comento Kushina analizando a las demas chicas.

- ¿Minato? – pregunto Hana al ver al rubio aun inconciente - ¿Que hace Minato ahi?

- Al parecer todos se preguntan lo mismo, y estan esperando ordenes, por eso no han actuado – dijo logicamente Fugaku.

Una de las chicas al fin hablo.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Porque nos mantienen rodeados? – pregunto.

- Eso diganoslo ustedes – contesto uno de los tanto ninja.

- ¿Donde estamos? – pregunto algo nerviosa la chica que grito.

Nadie respondio a esa pregunta.

- Debemos averiguar sus intenciones y habilidades, nadie aparece de la nada junto con Minato inconcientes y sin saber donde estan, esto debe ser una trampa – comento Shikaku a un lado de ellos.

- Kushina aparte de Minato tu eres la mas rapida que se encuentra ahora aqui – le susurro un ambu – no sabemos quienes son estos tipos, asi que debemos acorralarlos pero evitando que le agan dano a Minato, por lo menos hay que seguir el siguiente plan hasta que el recobre la conciencia, ordenes del Sandaime –

El ambu explico a Kushina y a los amigos que se ofrecieron a ayudar, para la estrategia que les otorgaria mas tiempo al escuadron especial que se encargaria de arrestarlos e interrogarlos.

...

Mientras las chicas que eran identicas elaboraban un plan, y las otras dos chicas trataban de averiguar algo con sus preguntas... Minato y el chico aun desconocido seguian inconcientes

La mayoria de los shinobi comenzaron a "retirarse" dejando solo a unos quince en el lugar.

- ¡Ya les dijimos que no sabemos que pasa! – grito desesperada por centesima vez la chica del tobillo lastimado.

- Si no quieren hablar, les obligare – amenazo Ibiki.

- Por un... no estamos planeando nada ¡ENTIENDALO! – Debatio la chica que grito.

Ibiki izo un par de sellos – Kushiyose: Gomonbea – "se muestra en el capitulo 160, invacion de Pain".

Cadenas de Chakra salieron de la nada, intentando atrapar a un objetivo... primero se dirijieron hasta la chica de pie, quien les esquivo facilmente, luego hacia la chica del grito quien izo lo mismo, y por ultimo a la chica del tobillo roto, quien por su situacion, no pudo esquivarlas.

Ambas chicas, las que esquivaron anteriormente las cadenas, se cordinaron y la ayudaron evitando que le atraparan.

- Como asegurar que los de la trampa no son ustedes – hablo la chica rescatada.

- Ustedes son quienes han aparecido en una explosion y con nuestro amigo ttebane – dijo Kushina.

- No sabemos que nos ha pasado, ni porque tu amigo esta aqui – contesto la otra.

- Si es asi, dejenos retirarlo a el – pidio Fugaku.

- Primero deberan decirnos donde estamos, y dejarnos por seguro nuestra libertad – proclamo la otra chica, de echo, solo la chica que se lastimo y la que grito estaban haciendo algo, como negociar, la sotras dos se mantenian aun en silencio.

- Espera como estar seguras, tambien es una trampa, puede que tomen a otro de los nuestros y lo tomen como rehen

- Pero y como saber quien es de quien habla, yo no conosco a ninguno de ustedes

- Yo tampoco

- Dejense de tonterias – bufo Mikoto, y ejecuto su primer paso.

La Uchiha se diriguio a uno de los chicos inconcientes, no Minato, el otro.

- Kyaaa – grito al lanzarse hacia a el con kunai en la mano.

- Diablos – maldijieron ellas.

Dejaron sola a una chica, razon, por su tobillo no podia caminar.

La chica del cabello negro-rojizo aparecio frente al joven inconciente, deteniendo el kunai de Mikoto... obteniendo Kushina lo que deseeaba, distraccion para raptar al chico, sin embargo la otra chica aparecio frente a ella a espaldas de el, impidiendole tal cosa.

- ¿Estropeamos tu plan? – pregunto la joven a Kushina.

Ella volteo a ver de re-ojo a Minato y a la chica junto a el, quienes se encontraban a dos metros de ellas.

La chica izo una mueca mostrandose confundida, y enseguida retrocedio de golpee, casi aplastando al joven a sus espaldas.

Otro kunai habia pasado rosandola por el pecho.

Sonrio sastifecha - ¿Ese era tu plan original? – pregunto a la peliroja.

- No – nego ella dejandola confundida de nuevo.

...

Examinaba a todos y cada uno de los sujetos que la rodeaban.

- ¿Quien eres? - Le pregunto una chica de cabello morado asercandose cuidadosamente.

Ella subio la guardia, dando a entender que no diera un paso mas.

- Alejate de ellos o habla – amenazo la misma deteniendose.

Ella la ignoro y siguio en lo suyo, a el poco tiempo se retiro la peli-morado, dandole a entender a ella que ya tenian un plan.

- Kyaaaa – escucho un grito femenino de susto, asi que dirigui su mirada a las chicas que antes estaban inconcientes.

Las otras dos tambien se asustaron, por el grito de ella y por la situacion, una rapidamente se puso de pie y en guardia y la otra solo se sento, pero de igual manera en guardia, al parecer la segunda se habia lastimado el tobillo.

Levanto una ceja al distinguir a la chica que se encontraba de pie, luego la examino pero sin mucha expresion en su rostro.

Al parecer la otra chica se sorprendio al verla, ya que mostraba nostalgia y sorpresa en su rostro, quien tambien comenzo a examinarla, pero sin bajar la guardia como ella.

Despues dirigio su mirada a otro lugar... noto a un enmascarado susurrarle algo a una peliroja, dos pelinegras, unos gemelos y un pelicastano. Asi que deducio que pondrian en marcha un plan, y desidio observarles detenidamente para calcualar sus actos.

Observo a los gemelos escabullirse desapercibidamente, a espaldas de el rubio que estaba a un lado izquierdo de ella, la observaban a ella y el con unos extranos ojos perlas, pero manteniendo distancia.

Al chico pelicastano posicionarse en linea recta a ella a su derecha, aproximadamente a cinco metros, y camuflajeandose con un arbusto.

A una de las pelinegras con ojos aperlados preparando algo en el suelo rodeandoles a todos, quien lo hacia desapercibidamente al pasar los demas sujetos disque retirandose, pero manteniendose solo ocultos.

Y finalmente a la peliroja y la otra pelinegra acercandose a las chicas que antes inconcientes estaban, junto a un tipo con una panuelo cubriendole la cabeza.

Despues de unos segundos de aparentemente una discucion, unas cadenas salieron de la nada, o mas bien del suelo, e intentaron atrapar a las chicas cerca de ellas, dos la esquivaron y las mismas ayudaron a la tercera a escapar de ellas.

Despues de eso, la pelinegra salto y corrio al joven que aun se mantenia inconciente a dos metros de ella.

Las dos chicas que ayudaron a escapar a la que aparentemente se lastimo el pie, lo protegieron, una detuvo el arma de la pelinegra, y otra predijo las acciones de la peliroja y impidio que le raptaran.

Y todo eso observo mientras vigilaba las acciones de los otros sujetos.

Sonrio de medio lado, cuando una navaja pasaba frente a la chica que habia gritado anteriormente, casi clavandosele. Pero ella sonrio porque el pelicastano que estaba en linea recta a ella, lo lanzo no a esa chica, si no a ella.

El arma llego a una gran velocidad hacia ella.

Ella sin problema alguno lo golpeeo en el aire un poco del filo, haciendo que este girara y tomandolo de mango, para enseguida sostenerlo a la altura de su oido izquierdo.

**- ¿Quien eres? – **susurraron ambos.

Minato quien sostenia un Kunai sobre el cuello de ella, y ella quien sostenia el kunai que le fue lanzado, a la altura de los ojo celestes de el.

_**CuuCuu_**_

_**Aqui esta el primer capitulo-introducion de la historia.**_

_**Una aclaracion, puede que digan – Si, si, muy su libro y le esta copiando muchas cosas a Naruto – a lo largo del Fic.**_

_**PERO: como ustedes mis queridos lectores, no han leido mi libro o por lo menos lo que llevo de el, no entenderian la mayoria de cosas de el y sus personajes, asi que voy adaptando las cosas a como ustedes le puedan entender y si no los aclaro dentro o al final del fic. **_

_**ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARLOS. Y mantener mi inspiracion y tambien mi animo para seguir compartiendo con ustedes la historia. **_

_**Saludos Ghommsita Orest.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA ^.^**

**Si, si... me tarde mucho.**

**Lo siento... pero estaba en espera de los personajes que al fin han llegado.**

**No es muy... es necesario este fic, es casi la clave para entender el resto.**

**Y ahora me tienen aqui escribiendo.**

**DISFRUTEN su lectura.**

**De otra dimencion by: **Ghommsita Orest.

Chapter 2: Shinobis y Yanood.

**- ¿Quien eres?**

Minato habia despertado, sin llamar la atencion de la chica y analizando la situacion, observando los gestos y acciones de sus amigos. Deducio que debia alejarse de ellos y transportarse a otro lado para capturar con mas facilidad a los extranos. Y claro que lo hubiera echo si algo molesto en su mano no se lo hubiera impedido.

Fruncio el ceno, los dos habian preguntado al mismo tiempo - ¿Quien eres tu? – se adelanto - ¿Y que es esta cosa en nuestras manos?

La chica no hablo o izo gesto alguno. Solo comenzo a mover el Kunai en su mano, ella por falta de interes iba a bajarlo no importandole el sujeto a un lado suyo.

Mas sin embargo Minato reacciono a ese movimiento como una amenaza y izo un movimiento para impedir eso y la ataco.

No supo como pero, lo siguiente que vio al parpadear fue a la chica encima de el apuntandole con el kunai que el sostenia segundos antes, eso lo dejo un poco confundido ¿Que fue lo que izo?

Todos estaban atonitos ante aquel movimiento, habian presenciado o mas bien, no presensiado, la accion de la chica. Ella era incluso mas rapida que el Rayo Amarillo ¡QUE EL RAYO AMARILLO! ¿COMO ERA POSIBLE ESO?

- Atrapamos a dos de ellos, estaban a dos metros en las mismas condiciones – informo Inoichi.

Todos o casi todos, voltearon a ver a los capturados. Definitivamente era dos de ellos ya que usaban trajes parecidos a los de los intrusos.

- Maldicion – dijieron en coro las chicas que habian protegido al sujeto inconciente.

La que habia detenido el kunai, salto hacia ellos con intenciones de librarlos, mientras que la otra en un rapido movimiento tomo al chico y tambien salto.

Kushina salto tras de la primera y Mikoto detras de la otra. (Soy muy clara ¿no creen?).

Choza, quien sostenia a los dos sujetos con su enorme mano, trato de golpear a la chica que se dirigia hacia el, con intenciones de liberar a los capturados. Mas sin embargo la chica era rapida, no tanto como la anterior que era identica a ella, pero si mas que el y Inoichi quienes la atacaban impidiendo que se acercara mas.

Fugaku salto hacia la chica que se encontraba sentada con un tobillo lastimado.

Los gemelos Hyuuga se lanzaron hacia la chica que aprisionaba a Minato, el cual ya estaba tambien en accion.

Mikoto pelaba con la chica que habia tomado al aun inconciente chico.

Kushina llego a la otra chica quien ya sostenia a los dos sujetos mientras gritaba en senal de que todos atacaran.

Y Hana al recibir la senal activo la barrera que preparaba.

La chica que pelaba con Fugaku estaba de pie, no completamente incorporada pero de pie esquivando al Uchiha.

El chico Inconciente desperto de golpe, y al ver la situacion y por insinto junto las manos.

Y un gran resplandor se vio en el bosque.

Todos los que se encontraban dentro de la barrera de Hana y ella desaparecieron.

En si los intrusos, los Uchiha, los Hyuuga, el rubio y la peliroja desaparecieron.

Abrieron los ojos rapidamente, aunque la luz los cejaba todavia un poco.

- Os calmarse o la mato – escucharon de una voz masculina algo fria.

Voltearon y su mirada se encontro con el chico anteriormente inconciente, ahora apuntandole con una espada a una acorralada Mikoto.

- ¡No lo agan! – Orgullo Uchiha.

Mas sin embargo sus amigos hicieron dificilmente lo que les pidieron al igual que los otros sujetos.

Cuando esto paso el tipo dio una senal a la pelinegra de ir junto a ellos.

Minato y la chica de cabello rizado quien estaba aun a su lado, voltaron a ver a sus respectivas manos.

Ambos llevaban la misma pulsera (si la que Kushina izo que el rubio se pusiera) y una cadena hacia que ambas se unieran. Ahora mismo voltearon a verla porque esta comenzo a iluminarse.

La chica la examino unos segundos, y luego cerro su puno y jalo su mano bruscamente logrando separarse de el chico.

Minato alzo una ceja al ver la actitud de la chica, quizas fuera una Uchiha o una Hyuuga, esa era la actitud de casi todas las personas de esos clanes, pero no tenia rasgos de pertenecer a alguno. Algo tambien extrano, es que sus ojos no eran iguales a los de su gemela, sus ojos eran color cafe haziel, y los de la otra eran completamente negros.

- No sabemos que pasa aqui, simplemente, al menos yo desperatamos sin saber porque aqui

- Tendran que explicarnos eso antes de llevarlos con el tercero ttebane – dijo amenazante Kushina, tenia que sacarles informacion a esos tipos extranos – de lo contrario agotare sus fuentes de chakra, entendido – pregunto, los desconocidos se vieron confundidos, y obviamente algunos temerosos.

- ¿Que es el chakra? – se animo a preguntar uno de los dos ultimos, a quienes si capturaron.

- No saben que es el chakra, eso lo podria saber cualquier persona del mundo, es imposible que ninguno sepa – dijo Mikoto.

- Lo siento, pero en ninguna de las galaxias que conosco existe eso – menciono el otro. Los dos eran algo timidos.

- ¿Galaxias? – pregunto Hiashi – ¿que galaxias? no vengan con inventos.

- Asi es, no hace falta finguir, de donde demonios son – Fugaku.

- No les permitire que nos hablen asi, nosotros tambien queremos saber que rayos pasa, y porque estamos aqui, es la unica razon por la que seguimos con ustedes, de querer escapar la ya lo hubiera echo

- Ya basta – interrumpio una de ellos – es claro que no estamos donde deberiamos, y es suerte que hablemos el mismo idoma, porque al parecer, todo lo demas es completamente distinto, pero al estar en esta situacion no les da derecho a tratarnos como basura, ni a nosotros a hacer lo mismo

- Eso esta claro, perdonar a mis companeros por su actitud – dijo Hana a los visitantes – por favor, hablemos tranquilamente – pidio a sus amigos

- Estan en todo lo correcto – dijo Minato – nos podrian explicar, quienes son y de donde provienen para poder ayudarnos

Una de las chicas identicas, que por cierto aun no habia hablado ninguna, se puso de pie, frente a los chicos desconocidos (se cayo enmedio del comate con Kushina) que estaban todos sentados, a eccepcion de la otra chica, copia de ella, que se mantenia algo alejada de los demas, y les hablo.

- Yo no conosco a ninguno de ustedes, y al parecer todos estamos en la misma situacion, pero parece que venimos del mismo lugar - Dijo con tranquilidad - yo soy una yanood libre, proveniente del pais llamado Newkirk, pero vivo en el planeta Wesley, de la Galaxia de Fuego ¿ustedes vienen o conocen estos lugares?

Pregunto a lo que todos asintieron. Todos, Ecepto la chica que estaba apartada, ella solo bufo molesta, y enseguida desaparecio, no en una cortina de humo, mas bien como que se teletransporto.

- Rayos, se ha escapado una – maldijo Kushina – hay que buscarla, y atrapar a estos otros antes de que decidan hacer lo mismo.

Los gemelos Hyuuga hicieron una barrera alrededor de los desconocidos, dejandolos dentro.

- ¿A donde fue tu hermana? – pregunto Mikoto a la chica – ¿cuales son sus planes?

- Yo no tengo planes, ella es...

- No mientas, dinos toda la verdad o jamas saldras de hay ttebane – interrumpio la peliroja.

- ¿De que aldea son?

- ¿Que quieren aqui?

- ¿Cual es su objetivo?

- ¿A donde fue ella?

- ¿Cual es el motivo...?

Empezaron a interrogarlos sin siquiera dejarlos contestar, la chica que estaba de pie suspiro cansada

- Escuchen por favor – grito pidiendo.

- Dinos, contesta a las preguntas - ordeno Hiashi.

**- **No los libraremos, tenemos que asegurarnos de sus intenciones – informo el rubio.

Los amigos quedaron confundidos, la chica salio sin impedimento alguno de la barrera, algo imposible, esa barrera era espiritual un jutsu sagrado, de los mas poderosos del clan, y ella habia salido solo necesitando dar un paso al frente.

- Escuchen por favor, yo no soy una persona de mal, dejenme explicarles - pidio la chica

- Entonces dinos ¿porque tu hermana escapo? – exigio la Uzumaki.

- Ella no es mi hermana.

- Ah, entonces yo tampoco soy tu hermano Hizashi – comento sarcastico Hiashi.

- No soy su gemela como ustedes lo son, tampoco su clon

- Dinos, explicanos, si no son hermanas, que son – pregunto Hizashi tranquilo.

- Bien, por favor no me interrumpan tanto y escuchen con atencion – dio la vuelta y toco la barrera, la cual al contacto desaparecio – ustedes tambien deben saber esto, pero por favor no se alarmen – se dirigio a los otros chicos, - estoy de acuerdo en el echo de buscarla, pero lo mejor es que no, ella es una persona muy peligrosa, una criminal - explico sentandose de nuevo.

- ¿Como puede ser mejor no buscarla y detenerla? Si es una criminal nuestra aldea esta en peligro, ttebane – reclamo la peliroja.

- Kushina, deja que nos explique – pidio Minato.

- Todos dijimos no conocernos, pero ciertamente, todos la conocemos a ella

- ¿Como aseguras eso? – pregunto alguien.

- La conocemos, pero no en persona, y aclaro que no soy yo- explico, su tomo se torno serio – es conocida como Eby Orest – al decir esto, ellos quedaron congelados o sorprendidos, aunque lo simularon.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Hana al ver sus expreciones.

- Eby, es conocida como la criminal mas temida en nuestra dimencion, en las diferentes 27 galaxias que existen en ella, no hay nadie que se atreva a enfrentarla, y los que lo isieron, ahora estan muertos – informo una chica entre ellos.

- ¿Y que es lo que ah echo para que la califiquen asi? – pregunto el rubio tratando de sacarles informacion, pero sin creerles.

- Ah fundado a los Dallshot, una banda con criminales muy poderosos, ah creado mas de 187 tecnicas prohibidas de alto nivel, intento la apoderacion de 14 planetas, a destruido ocho de las aldeas mas importantes de nuestra dimencion, 284 robos mayores a los planetas de mi galaxia, 23 secuestros a los altos mandos, 179 atentados en todo el universo, tambien elimino los dos planetas sucesores de Wesley, y su crimen mas grande y el primero lo cometio a la edad de ocho anos, asesino a los dos grandes guias de la luz, sus padres, al equipo de yannods mas poderosos de nuestro universo, conformado por sus primos y hermanos, sus comandantes, superiores y maestros, que eran sus tios y abuelos, tambien a amigos, vecinos, conocidos y desconocidos, basicamente a su aldea, su pais, su planeta y su galaxia – todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Eso es imposible – reprimio la peliroja.

- ¡Claro que no! Ella iso todo eso, elimino a su galaxia, la mas grande e insuperable galaxia de mi dimencion, llamada la galaxia de las lunas, la cual solo tenia un planeta, llamado Newkirk, estos dos son los lugares mas legendarios, creado por heroes que nadie ha sido capaz de superar

- Que farzante y mentirosa eres, si los tales heroes no han sido capaces de ser superados ¿Por que no la detenieron? – pregunto el Uchiha.

- Ellos murieron cinco anos antes de que eso sucediera, y nada de lo que ha dicho es mentira, ustedes han pedido la verdad y esa es – contesto la otra chica.

- Y entonces ¿quien eres tu? y ¿porque eres identica a ella? – pregunto Hizashi.

- Yo solo soy una pequena parte derivada de ella, les explicare, yo no sabia todo esto hasta hace medio ano, yo era una chica comun, yanood, que perdio a sus mejores amigos, y debido a eso, deje esa vida, y me fui a a otra galaxia llamada via lactea, en ella existen varios planetas, pero solo uno con vida, en el no hay personas que usen el yutnie o el chakra como ustedes, es un planeta que no ha evolucionado a ese nivel, ahi yo ise mi vida, apartada y decidida de olvidarme de los demas – izo una pequena pausa – pero un dia sufri un atentado en la escuela, y me vi obligada a regresar, cuando lo ise me dijieron que las muertes de mis amigos no habian sido como me las habian contado, si no que fueron asesinados por un hombre, para arrebatarles su poder, y que el mismo me queria ahora a mi, y asi fue como regrese a entrenar para evitar que me tomara porque al hacerlo, eso se significaria el fin de mi universo, y resulta que durante este, me encontre con un libro con los tipos mas buscados y peligrosos del universo llamado Seebad – explico la chica.

- Oye se parece al libro Bingo – comento Hiashi ya algo mas interesante por el "Cuento".

- En el, me dispuse a buscar al hombre que me perseguia, encontrandolo en la octava pocision, admirada por sus delitos y la recompensa que ofrecian, me decidi a curiosiar el resto del libro, topandome con la sorpresa de estar en el primer lugar, sin siquiera saberlo

- ¿Y que fue lo que paso, como es que paso eso? – pregunto Hana.

- Pedi explicaciones a mis superiores, y uno me dijo, que habia, borrado mi mente, en una oportunidad valiosa que tubo, haciendome asi una nueva persona, en si, no existia ya la otra yo, despues de eso, importante, no recuerdo nada, solo encontrarme aqui con ella, no se como rayos fue que nos logramos separar, en dos pero tengan por seguro, que no soy igual que ella

- Eso es imposible ¿Como es que los altos mandos no lo han sabido? – pregunto una de las chicas.

Ella volteo a verla.

- ¿Tu eres una yanood de Wesley? – pregunto, la chica asintio – Mucho gusto, Smaybe Orest – sonrio y se presento dandole a entender a la chica que se presentara.

- Tenshi – dijo ella en seco.

Tenshi (Cortesia de xXKushinaXx) como se llamaba la chica era muy seria, pero femenina, de estatura media, su cabello era castano claro, largo hasta la cintura y en escalones, con un mechon de color blanco en el flequillo de su frente. Sus ojos eran de color pardo y su piel era blanca. Y aunque vestia con un uniforme tipo militar, pantalon negro, camisa blanca y botines del mismo color, era muy mona.

- Tenshi – volvio a hablar Smaybe – La razon por la que nadie fuera de mis amigos o maestros saben esto, es porque. Mis maestros los mantuvieron en secreto temiendo que si me lo decian volveria a ser la misma. Y cuando yo lo descubri mis amigos tambien, aunque no tienen ni la mas minima idea de quien es exactamente, al igual que todos solo saben su nombre y sus delitos

Tenshi alzo una ceja dudando de la respuesta obtenida - ¿Ustedes que? – pregunto a los otros tres chicos y la chica.

- Hola – saludo uno de ellos amablemente – Yo me llamo Kazuki Fujioka y soy un Yanood de la Galaxia Blanca, en el planeta Oriond – se presento con una calida sonrisa.

El chico (Cortesia de Kurogane-Taichou) era alto, no exagerado. Tenia el cabello castano y los ojos profundamente negros, las chicas se podian perder facilmente en sus encantadores ojos o en su sonrisa. Este vestia con una camiseta azul y unos pantalones blancos con franjas azules en los costados, y un chaleco blanco con detalles azules, que al parecer tambien era un uniforme de los mencionados "Yanood".

- M-mi nombre es Raito – menciono otro llamando la atencion de todos.

El chico (Cortesia de Maziixd) se ruborizo un poco al sentir todas las miradas en el, el chico era igual de amable que Kazuki. Era de piel nivea y sus ojos tanto como su cabello eran negros, un negro demasiado negro, era como la noche de un dia sin luna un negro con un cierto "Brillo".

- N-no soy un Yanood – balbuceo tratando de no tartamudear, ciertamente Raito es muy encantadoramente penoso con las personas nuevas – M-mi padre es el Sayyer y no m-me deja

- ¿Sayyer? – pregunto Hana algo encantada con el, a lo que Hiashi fruncio los labios molesto.

- Ustedes ¿Que es lo que son? Digo sus uniformes – pregunto Tenshi.

- Nosotros somos Shinobis, Ninja de Konoha – contesto Friamente Fugaku.

- Y ustedes son liderados por alguien ¿Konoha tiene dueno? – pregunto Kazuki.

- Konoha pertenece a todos sus habitantes, es una aldea gobernada por un Kage, es decir el ninja de mas rango en la aldea – contesto Hizashi.

- Bueno un Sayyer es quien gobierna no una aldea, si no un planeta y es el Yannod elegido por los habitantes, alguien que sea capaz de gobernar y dar su vida con lealtad por todos nosotros, no es exactamente el mas fuerte de todos los habitantes, pero si uno de ellos – explico Kazuki con una amable y encantadora sonrisa – y un Ryodaxx es el cargo mayor de todos los diferentes 21 Sayyer en el universo, el es el mas fuerte entre todos ellos, y el que apruba las leyes generales del Universo

- Oh entiendo – dijo Kushina un tanto orgullosa.

La ultima chica, la del tobillo lastimado, exploto ;) No, no es cierto, exploto una cortina de humo a su alrededor.

Todos subieron su guardia, esperando algo malo, pero lo unico que salio de esa cortina fue un muchacho ahogandose.

Smaybe tapo su boca reprimiendo su risa.

Todos miraban con las cejas arqueadas y otros sin exprecion, el pobre se estaba casi muriendo y Smaybe se estaba riendo.

El muchacho trataba de controlar su respiracion mientras le hacia un gesto de disgusto a la chica.

- ¡PACO! – grito la chica lanzandosele encima tirandolo al suelo.

- Smaybe – dijo el ahora entre risas.

A casi todos les salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

El chico recien mudado de ser una chica (Tampoco es Ranma) era alto de cabello un poco largo y rebelde color negro, con un contraste de piel blanca con un ligero rosado en ese momento, sus ojos eran de un color azul muy profundo y su ropa era igual a la de la chica, es decir, pantalones negros, camiseta blanca con franjas rojas y unos botines deportivos del mismo color que la camiseta.

- El es un chico, mi mejor amigo, lo de la nena era una broma mia – explico con una gran sonrisa la chica.

El ultimo chico hablo – Nos van a llevar con su "Kage" o averiguo por mi mismo lo que pasa – dijo friamente, provocando unos escalofrios en unos tantos.

- ¿Quien eres tu? – pregunto Minato desconfiando del sujeto.

- Lie – dijo de mala gana – ¿nos van a llevar o no? – pregunto fastidiado.

Lie (Cortesia de HypsterMusic96) Era alto, de cuerpo delgado y a la vez fornido. Tenia un cabello largo de color negro con destellos rojizos que le cubria la cara (al estilo Near, Death Note), tenia una marca en el pomulo izquierdo, justo encima de su piel palida, un aspecto androgino. Usaba un polo pegado de color negro con un pantalon color morado que es pegado tambien con botas estilo ninja color negro y unas extranas vendas en los antebrazos. Y llevaba en la espalda una espada con un filo que hasta hermoso se veia.

- ¿Lie? – susurro Kazuki tratando de recordar el nombre.

- Es cierto, debemos hablar con su lider, no sabemos donde estamos y Eby esta esta por alli haciendo no se que, esto es serio – dijo Smaybe mostrandose seria – ademas y sin ofender, no pueden ni podemos confiar entre nosotros, no sabemos realmente quienes somos – volteo a ver a Paco – solo lo conozco a el y solo confiare en el plenamente

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – admitio Minato – los llevaremos ante el Hokage el desidira que hacer.

**Bueno aqui se me agotaron las ganas... uff de tan solo pensar lo que mi madre me va a poner a hacer se me agotan.**

**Pero bueno, si no me queria perder en el sendero de la vida lo tenia que hacer.**

**No creean que les estoy dando el gran aire a mis personajes, mas adelante se conoceran sus grandes debilidades, digamos que solo estoy sacando lo mejor de ellos, neeee no es cierto, pero lo de sus debilidades si.**

**En fin yo solo meti los personajes principales de mi historia es decir:**

**Smaybe... a mi me dicen algo parecido, Yessmaybed (Ghommsita, Yessmaybed, Peeweesiya, Colgate, Bionica, YezCka... uff tengo muchos) Y un dia en busqueda de el nombre de mi protagonista salio ese nombre y me gusto, despues yo le agrege el Orest, ese es muy importante para mi. **

**Eby... Tambien se llama Smaybe, pero es mas conocida como Eby, asi le decia su padre quien nadie sabe quien es, ni ella misma... eso lo explico despues.**

**Y Paco... bueno su nombre no es muy original, su padre adoptivo le puso Francis Kele, y su nombre verdadero esta mas "Chido"... pero Smaybe como es muy "mala" con el le dice Paco sabiendo que a el no le gusta... pero es de carino.**

**Haha... AGRADESCO a los escritores mencionados durante el fic por su coperaccion.**

**Y vuelvo a repetir, adapto a el universo "Smaybe" al de Naruto para que ustedes mis queridos lectores le entiendan, no le estoy copiando nada... pero si ustedes creen eso diganmelo sinceramente.**

**DISCULPENME por mi ortografia no domino el espanol y GRACIAS nuevamente.**

**Orest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola.

**Disfruten su lectura **

**De Otra Dimencion by:** Ghommsita Orest.

Chapter 3: _En el pasado y en un mundo paralelo._

Minato se encontraba sentado comodamente en la puerta de su casa mientras su mirada se paseaba de derecha a izquierda por el patio.

- No puede ser – espeto la chica a la que miraba – estos arboles no sirven para clavar Shuriken o Kunai – la escucho quejarse.

Si claro, era eso o era que ella era muy agresiva con los pobres arboles, penso el mientras la chica se asercaba con intenciones de sentarse a su lado.

La chica sonrio al rubio, su sonrisa era casi igual a la de el, eso si no fuera porque la de ella era traviesa y a la vez inocente, Bonita y amigable que igualmente iluminaba hasta el lugar mas oscuro del planeta – Onii-mono – llamo ella abrazandolo abruptadamente a proposito.

Minato sonrio, le encantaba y a la vez le molestaba que su hermana hiciera eso – Meedyi-san – llamo el tratando de safarse- ¿Recuerdas de la pequena princesa de la que me contaste?

- Oh, si claro, la hermosa princesita del collar – menciono soltandolo y tocando justamente una cadenita en su cuello - ¿Que hay con ella?

- Bueno, digamos que vi algo que me recordo a ella – decia el mientras tomaba una bolsa negra que estaba a su lado – Y decidi regalartela para que tu siempre me recuerdes

- OYE, yo siempre te voy a recordar – contesto ella mientras tomaba una caja que su hermano le paso – es linda – dijo refiriendose a la muneca de porcelana que era peliroja.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta, Muchas gracias Onii-mono – espeto ella.

- Y entonces ¿la princesa te ayudara a recordarme?

Meedyi quien se habia puesto de pie para mirar mejor su regalo regreso a ver a su hermano con una mirada seria y triste, sintio una cuchillada en el corazon, pero ¿Que esperaba? Ella misma se estaba encargando intencionalmente de mantener en cierto grado alejado de ella a su hermano.

Se inclino hasta llegar a su estatura, dejo la muneca por un lado y tomo las manos de el – Minato ¿como puedo recordarte si jamas te he olvidado? – sonrio con carino – La mueneca se puede parecer a ella, pero no es la princesa – recordo – y ella, la tarea de ella sera recordarnos quienes somos – dijo refiriendose a la muneca y volteando a verla – cada vez que yo vea esos ojos recodare los de la princesa y me acordare de ti y de las cosas que me has ensenado, el brillo en los ojos de los dos son muy parecidos y me llenan de valor y alegria, que me hacen seguir adelante dia con dia

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro que si – contesto regresando a verlo, echandole un vistazo de reojo a su cabello – mi cabello es negro rojizo, como el de nuestra abuela y el cabello de la princesa es rojo. Cada vez que quieras conocer o imagines a la princesa, recuerda mis destellos rojizos en el cabello y todas las cosas y valores que te he inculcado – izo una pequena pausa – y cada vez que pienses en mi, recuerda a la princesa y el gran sacrificio y la voluntad de ella ¿si?

- ¿Tu eres la princesa? – pregunto el casi completamente convencido.

- No, como se te ocurre hermanito, la princesa es un tanto diferente a mi.

- Pero si las dos tienen la misma voluntad y espiritu – insistio el.

- Quizas, pero yo eligo mi sacrificio a diferencia de ella, ella no tiene otra eleccion mas que cumplir su destino, al menos yo puedo elegir y ser feliz con ello, pero ella no

- ¿Mi sacrificio? – pregunto algo exaltado - ¿De que hablas?

- Meedyi-san – llamo un ambu posicionandose a un lado de ellos – El Senor Feudal solicita verla inmediatamente

- Hi – contesto ella haciendo un gesto – Minato te veo manana.

- ¿QUE? No espera, explicame lo que acabas de decir, ademas, prometiste llevarme a los campos de lanzamiento – debatio el.

– No puedes venir conmigo, lo siento – menciono la chica revolviendole los cabellos y sonriendo.

- ¿Me-meedyi? ¿Por que? – balbuceo el Namikaze.

- Asi es, Meedyi Namikaze – contesto ella comenzando a caminar a espaldas de el – Sera cuando puedas cuidarme rubiecito – menciono con cierto rentin en la voz - Te quiero Onni-mono – finalizo ella despidiendose.

_**Cada vez que quieras conocer o imagines a la princesa, recuerda mis destellos rojizos en el cabello y todas las cosas y valores que te he inculcado **_

_**y cada vez que pienses en mi, recuerda a la princesa y el gran sacrificio y la voluntad de ella ¿si?**_

Minato por primera vez en mucho tiempo bufo algo molesto al recordar eso. Smaybe o Eby como era mas conocida, esa chica criminal en su mundo, le recordaba a su hermana fallecida Meedyi.

Volteo de reojo a su lado, alli estaba esa chica, unos tantos rasgos en la cara y el color de sus ojos eran en si la unica diferencia que tenian fisicamente, luego volteo a ver esa cosa en su mano, esos dos brasaletes unidos en una cadena de medio metro ¿Acaso querian turturarlo? Si era asi, reconocia que era una buena forma de hacerlo.

Luego dirigio su mirada al frente, alli estaba la otra Smaybe, ella a diferencia de la que estaba a su lado era fisicamente algo diferente. Ella tambien le recordaba a su hermana, digo siendo una "parte derivada de Eby" era algo Obvio. Estaba siendo doblemente toturado. El era un ninja muy fuerte, pero amaba con toda su alma a su hermana ella era uno de sus grandes tesoros y fortalezas, y su situacion no le ayudaba nada.

Oh era cierto, el y sus seis amigos habian sido encomendados a vigilar a los intrusos, y resolver si es que era cierto la situacion de alguna forma y enviarlos a su dimencion antes de que eso alterara y ocasionara un caos en todos los universos posibles, o al menos en el suyo.

Y ¿Como es que encontraron a Eby? No lo hicieron, o en cierta forma si, las benditas pulseras que nadie logro romper o quitarselas se unian con una cadena durante tres horas y despues de media hora de eso volvia a lo mismo. En si tres horas juntos, media hora separados. Lo malo es que el era el que aparecia al lado de ella, el era al que la pulsera transportaba. ¿Por que malo? Bueno solo se habian separado ya una vez pero cuando era hora de que se volvieran a unir los brasaletes el iba subiendose los pantalones y estaba sin camisa, si no se hubiera comenzado a cambiarse de ropa segundos antes, en nada hubiera aparecido frente a ella. Ahora debia estar atento en eso. Y cuando la "Encontro" ella no hacia nada malo, en realidad estaba sentada sobre la cabeza esculpida de Tobirama-sama mirando la aldea pasificamente y el en cierta forma la convencio de coperar para regresarla a su mundo, ella sin mucha expresion y casi sin palabras acepto de mala gana.

Para colomo, el por ser el que se unia a ella fue elegido capitan de la mision, debia vigilar a todos al igual que recibir los informes de sus amigos sobre los sujetos y quisiera o no tenia que relacionarse con los intrusos, digo era una mision pero era inebitable recordar a su hemana con las dos chicas Smaybe ahi.

Smaybe era igual de simpatica y amable que su hermana, muy carinosa e inteligente tambien. Eby era algo fria, demasiado callada, pero estrategica e inteligente era seria demasiado cortante, no caia ante provocaciones, las ignoraba olimpicamente, parece que no pone atencion en las cosas, pero incluso las analiza mejor que todos los otros. Ellas dos eran como su hermana, la primera le recordaba a la sencilla persona que era ella y la segunda le recordaba a la actitud de la Kunoichi heroina de el.

- Entonces si no recuerda ninguno que fue lo ultimo que izo antes de enocontrarse aqui ¿Que hacemos? – La pregunta de Hizashi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Minato?

- O-oh, si claro – balbuceo el – Primero debemos recopilar la informacion basica de todos y despues relacionar los recuerdos de todos antes de encontrarse aqui

- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar duchandome ¿Que tiene que ver eso? – pregunto Paco.

Un silencio entre divertido y incomodo se formo.

- El zorro tiene razon – menciono Eby abriendo los ojos que casi siempre tenia cerrados – relacionar las fechas y a todos para encontrar la causa del porque nosotros exactamente y que fue lo que nos trajo, empezando por el molesto Brazalete

Sorprendio a todos, fue la oracion mas larga que habia dicho hasta el momento, pero definitivamente sorprendio mas a Kushina y Minato "El zorro tiene razon, ZORRO" Kushina acababa de escuchar exactamente las mismas palabras de Kyubi ¿Como es que ella lo escucho? Y Minato por el simple echo de la palabra ZORRO y la actitud de Kushina penso lo probable. Todos los demas solo quedaron confundidos ¿Cual zorro? (solo Minato sabe lo de ser jinchiruki).

Minato carraspeo, tampoco podia preguntarle ahi, todos los demas lo sabrian y eso no era bueno para Kushina – Las reglas de el sistema shinobi nos piden lo primero, la informacion basica para nuestros informes que sirven para otras misiones y confictos que vengan, despues de eso creo que esta en lo cierto. Haremos lo que ella dijo – menciono no con mucha atencion.

- Hi – contestaron los demas en uno solo.

- Bueno la mayoria ya ha dado sus informes generales – Dijo Hiashi – pero... – izo una pequena pausa y volteo a ver a la esquina de la habitacion – ¡Hey tu! Lie

El mencionado dejo de ver la pintura que observaba con algo de interes para voltear y mirarlo de reojo.

- Tu solo nos has dado tu nombre, ¿Que ahi de ti? – pregunto el Hyuga.

El chico no izo gesto alguno, solo regreso la mirada al recuadro, para perderse de nuevo en ella, ignorandolo.

- ¡HEY IDIOTA! – el Hyuga se enojo y se puso de pie dispuesto a atacarlo – NO ME IGNORES BASTARDO – salto de la mesa donde se encontraba a el.

- ¡Hiashi! – gritaron algunos tratando de que el se detuviera.

Eby levanto la mano y la bajo de golpe en el aire.

El Hyuga que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de ella cayo como por arte de magia al suelo. Ante eso todos voltearon a verla.

- ¿Que crees que haces? Acordamos que no habria agresiones – dijo Minato no muy convencido de que ella lo izo.

Ella volvio a tomar su pose calmado y miro al Hyuga del suelo.

- Yo no acorde cosa alguna, ellos lo hicieron – contesto no muy interesada – Ademas el si acordo y mira que iba a hacer

El Hyuga se paro y la miro a ella con odio LO HUMILLO.

- No me interesa eso o tu vida – menciono Eby de manera vaga – pero si ahi alguna muerte entre nosotros puede que complique el asunto – Todos arquearon las cejas sin entender.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – pregunto Smaybe de manera seria, esa que ponia cada vez que la situacion lo requeria y dejaba su ego de nina buena de lado.

Eby la ignoro – Vamos querido primo – volteo a verlo y entrecerro los ojos – dilo

Lie se tenso al escuchar la frase "Querido primo" con sarcasmo y se volteo completamente hacia ella y al encontrar sus ojos los clavo como cuchillas manteniendole la mirada, ella solo se la sostenia sin interes.

- ¿Primo? – penso Raito en voz alta al mismo tiempo que Smaybe.

- Pero, mi... ella... tu los mataste – balbuceo Smaybe.

- ¡Eso era! – Dijo Kazuki – Tu eres Lie Ordegly – al fin habia recordado de donde lo conocia.

- ¿Lie Ordegly? Entonces... – Raito.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Hana.

- Smaybe Ordegly Style – dijo Tenshi senalando a Eby – Su primo Ordegly Lie – dijo en manera logica.

- ¿Ordegly Style? – pregunto Paco - ¿Que tu apellido no es Orest? – pregunto a Smaybe.

- Smaybe Ordegly Style ¿Ese es mi apellido? ¿Y el Orest? – pregunto Smaybe a la nada.

- Si, todos saben que es ese, el Orest... – Raito se quedo sin palabras, realmente tampoco sabia.

- Yo no, mi apellido siempre habia sido Orest ¿El Orest es la abreviatura? – dijo ella exaltada, pero controlada.

Obviamente Eby no contesto ni aclara el dilema.

- Por fin ¿quien eres tu? – pregunto Kushina harta de aquello, senalando a Lie.

- El es el numero 23 – digo Kazuki agarrando con fuerza su pantalon – El criminal numero 23 del libro Seebad

Todo se torno en silencio mientras todos veian de reojo a Eby y Lie, comprendiendo el porque de su aspecto y actitud.

- MALDICION – espeto Smaybe golpeando la mesa y rompiendo el silencio – unico familiar que tengo y... – se detuvo con algo de impotencia, debia tragarse sus palabras.

Paco tomo la mano de su mejor amiga – Tranquila Smaybe no es tu unico familiar, tu eres de mi familia ¿recuerdas?

Ella suspiro y le sonrio a su amigo – Gracias

Smaybe volteo a ver de reojo a Lie, quien ahora la veia a ella, despues volteo a ver a todos los demas quienes se encontraban alrededor de la mesa, miro las expresiones de unos cuantos, Sabia que les preocupaba lo que el sujeto podia hacer.

- Debo... debo – dijo Kazuki con fatiga, todos voltearon a verlo y el sujeto estaba sudando – yo... teng...go... debo – balbuceaba sin querer algo le pasaba.

- Kazuki ¿Te pasa algo? – Hizashi.

El saco una navaja rapidamente y la clavo en el estomago. Todos ecepto Lie y Eby se mostraron sorprendidos.

- Por kami ¿Que haces? – mofo Tenshi.

El saco la navaja y la alzo para volverla a clavar. Pero justo antes de que lo hiciera Raito quien estaba a su lado le noqueo.

- ¿Que le sucede? – pregunto Hiashi mientras los demas se le asercaban para curarlo.

- Parece que sufrio una crisis nerviosa – dijo Minato.

- No, parece que siempre lo hace – dijo Kushina – este sujeto tiene miles de marcas de navaja ttebane

- Asi es ¿Que le pasara? – pregunto Tenshi con su seria actitud.

Lie mejor regreso a observar la pintura, no queria ver Sangre o miradas en el. Ademas si seguia viendo a Su "primita" estaria en la tentacion de atacarla y ni siquiera el era tonto como para hacer eso, pero vaya como no odiarla ella mato a todo su planeta, incluyendo a su familia, los queria a todos sin importar lo malo que fuera, ahora su actitud y sus crimenes eran causa de Eby, ella mato a todo lo que el tenia cuando apenas el tenia ocho anos, al principio hasta deseaba haber estado en la galaxia de las Lunas el dia de dicha masacre, el hubiera muerto con ellos, no se hubiera quedado solo. Pero ahora la soledad que tuvo y el odio y rencor lo desquitaba en aquellas personas que vivian felices ¿Quienes se creian ellos para disfrutar lo que el no?

.

.

.

- Entonces Rooy y Paco pensaron que era Mole (Platillo tipico Mexicano) y El estiercol de Dragon quedo en sus estomagos como por un mes – Smaybe.

Los presentes rompieron nuevamente en risas.

- Es cierto pero Rooy comio mas que yo – menciono Paco.

Kushina dio una pequena palmada en la espalda de Tenshi – Oye tal vez ni probandolo supieron que se trataba de ello ttebane – bromeo.

Si, no solo Kushina, todos habian pensado que la chica era una amargada antipatica. Pero una vez que le trataron se dieron cuenta que era una persona muy simpatica. Y que hay de Smaybe y Paco los dos tenian el poder de caerle bien hasta a las rocas, y digo las rocas porque hasta Fugaku y Hiashi les cayeron bien.

Kazuki y Raito eran muy amables, tranquilos y guapos, aunque el primero algo raro. Lie y Eby, bueno ellos daban unos tantos escalofrios eran demasiado callados no llevaban ni cinco frases pronunciadas en las 48 hrs. Que llevaban en Konoha y pues bueno segun eso eran primos y criminales de alto rango ¿Que esperar de ellos?

- Ya debemos dejar las bromas para despues, debemos continuar con esto – recordo Tenshi todavia medio riendose.

- Ah, es cierto

- Bueno yo escribo – dijo Hana – es el trabajo de Mikoto pero ni ella ni Fugaku estan

- Bueno segun ya nos entendimos si manejamos lo mismo en eso de los dias – Tenshi poso pensando – veamos... mmmm... 14 de agosto en Wesley mi dia de descanso y cocinaba

Hana medio saco la lengua mientras escribia - ¿Ano?

- 2012 – contesto.

Algunas arquearon la ceja.

- ¿2012? ¿Es broma? – pregunto Kushina – Estamos en 1992, eso es veinte anos en el futuro

- Vaya, entonces estamos en el pasado de otra dimencion – suspiro Smaybe recargandose en el respaldo de la silla.

- Yo me acuerdo del 18 de agosto del mismo ano – dijo Paco a su amiga – golpe a Rooy cuando te pregunto si querias ser su novia

- Oh si, tambien recuerdo eso esa es la misma fecha que la mia – dijo ella - ¿Que fecha es aqui?

- 22 de agosto 1992 – contesto Hana.

- ¿Agosto? Algo esta relacionado en eso – dijo Tenshi – Raito me menciono que el 11 de Agosto 2012 fue la ultima fecha recordada por el

- Y el 16 del mismo la mia – dijo Kazuki llegando a ellas junto con Minato, Eby, Lie y los gemelos.

- Kazuki ya estas bien, no volver a hacer eso – regano Smaybe.

El mencionado se mostro serio – Es necesario ¿saben? – tomo asiento y suspiro – yo, yo tengo un problema algo serio y nesesito hacer eso para evitarlo

- Entonces ¿Por eso te heriste? ¿Que es tan grave como para herirte a ti mismo? – pregunto Hizashi.

- Bu-bueno, veran no se exactamente que es o porque, pero ahi veces en las que pierdo el autocontrol y se que ago cosas no buenas hasta recuperarlo, pero ni siquiera se que ago y en ocaciones ni siento cuando estoy perdiendo el control de mi mismo y cuando lo ago trato de quedar inconciente o herirme y si es posible amarrarme para no ocacionar problemas

- ¿Entonces te conviertes en alguien no bueno y despues despiertas sin saber porque y sin evitarlo? – pregunto Minato.

- Asi es, no quisiera ocacionarles algun problema pero solo a veces lo logro evitar – dijo el algo avergonzado.

- Vamos chico todos tenemos problemas – dijo Paco.

- Asi es – concordo Smaybe posicionandose frente a el y posando su mano en su hombro – cuentas con mi apoyo en esas situaciones pero por favor no te vuelvas a herir de esa manera – pidio con una sonrisa.

**- Esta bien Minato te ayudare si prometes no volver a hacerlo por tu cuenta, aun estas muy chico y puedes salir mas herido...**

Minato no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana diciendole algo parecido a el.

- Si es asi todos apoyaremos ttebane – dijo Kushina realmente les comenzaba a agradar los chicos, eccepto por la que se mantenia casi todo el tiempo con Minato y Lie. Claro que se llevarian bien y todo pero siempre mantendrian su confianza en ceros. Tal vez un poco.

- ¿Enserio? Gracias – dijo el al ver el apoyo con el que contaba, aquel con el que alguna vez conto cuando era nino, cuando sus padres aun vivian, antes de quedarse solo.

- Bien – dijo Hana – 18, 16, 11 y 14 de agosto del ano 2012 en el futuro – menciono mientras apuntaba una pizarra donde habia escrito aquellos datos – me faltarian dos fechas – dijo mirando a Lie y Eby.

- Ella estaba en mi cuerpo – contesto Eby abriendo los ojos y mirando a Smaybe – yo que se que tonterias izo en mi cuerpo o cuando – bueno era claro que ella no tenia fecha.

- 13 del mismo – menciono Lie. Enserio esos dos daban escalofrios.

Hana escribio el dato.

- Bien ahora a buscar relaciones – dijo Hiashi.

- ¿Y que relaciones podriamos tener nosotros? – pregunto Paco.

- La pulsera – dijo Minato deseando que le quitaran eso.

Raito se aserco a los encadenados y examino cada una de ellas, el como uno de los hijos de los Sayyer era un posedor de gran conocimiento y cultura.

- Es una pieza mistica de Wesley, creo – dijo mirando la de Eby – esta es la paralela de la otra – dijo mirando la de Minato.

- Las cosas misticas reaccionan con una gran cantidad de yutnie – dijo Kazuki – pero en realidad de gran cantidad

- Entonces la paralela que es la de Minato se pudo aver activado al estar cerca de algo de gran Chakra – dijo Hizashi mientras pensaba - ¿Pero que? Yo estaba a su lado y no vi cosa alguna

- Eso fue hace dos dias el 20 de agosto algo tiene que ver esto, ademas los dias recordados no pasan de ese dia – dijo Tenshi.

- Quizas fue un enorme Yutnie y Chakra como para traernos veinte anos en el pasado y en otra dimencion ¿Que es la cosa o persona con mas Chakra aqui? – pregunto Paco.

- Bu-bueno podrian ser los Bijuus – Contesto Hana.

- Si, los Bijuus, son nueves bestias con cola, desde el un colas hasta el nueve colas, ellos son los de mas Chakra, Aunque yo no creo que aiga uno por aqui – comento Hiashi, Minato y sobretodo Kushina se sintieron mal al escuchar eso, CLARO QUE HABIA UNO y para acabarla en las poderoso entre los nueve.

- ¿Y los tienen en...? – un entrometido.

- Normalmente son sellados en personas que puedan cargar con su enorme Chakra, y estas personas se vuelven Jinchirukis – Contesto Kushina sintiendo una apunalada.

- ¿Y en su Universo? – pregunto el rubio intencionalmente cambiendo de tema.

- May-tay nos hablo de eso – contesto Paco tratando de recordar exactamente que era – El es nuestro amigo y maestro – aclaro – tiene una hermana gemela que es lo mismo de nosotros ella se llama Ytamy y los dos superan el conocimiento habitual de las personas o eso

- Oh si, lo recuerdo – dijo Smaybe – Nosotros...

_F.B. _

**May garabateaba en un blanco pizarron mientras explicaba.**

**- Asi finalizo este tema, bien, me gustari... – volteo y quedo callado al ver a sus cuatro "Estudiantes".**

**Rooy, Paco, Hibary y Smaybe tomaban una dulce fiesta. Smaybe tenia descansando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, Hibary se encontraba a su lado recargado en el hombro de ella y los chicos estaban recargados uno en el otro, casi roncando.**

**May inflo las mejillas de forma infantil eso era demasiado frecuente, pero tuvo una idea, enseguida su rostro cambio radicalmente, a una carita de nino a punto de hacer una travezura. Saco una pequena bolita color negra de su bolsillo, lo dejo caer al suelo, se tapo los oidos y enseguida la piso con fuerza.**

**En el lugar retumbo un sonido muy fuerte, como si hubiera explotado una fabrica de bombas.**

**Rooy y Paco despertaron de golpe, atolondrados perdieron el equilibro y cayeron de espalda. Hibary se levanto rapidamente respirando intranquilamente, y Smaybe solo levanto la cabeza parpadeando confundida.**

**Ellos se levantaron en posicion para pelear pensando que era un ataque, pero al ver a May casi tirado, carcajeandose por su travesura. Le miraron con reproche y tomaron su lugar nuevamente.**

**Despues de un rato May recobro la postura – debieron ver su cara – menciono mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria.**

**Ellos lo fulminaban con la mirada y en silencio, despues de todo no tenian derecho a reclamar, se habian quedado dormidos en la "Clase".**

**- Vamos May – dijo Smaybe sonriendo – comprendenos, ayer dormimos tarde, ademas nos has explicado que es el yutnie miles de veces, hablanos de otra cosa – suplico – algo mas interesane, como cual es la patineta mas genial del mundo o, o cual es la tecnica mas poderosa del Universo y asi**

**- Es cierto – debatio Rooy – hablanos de algo asi, o de otras de las ideas interesantes de ella**

**Los otros solo asintieron estando de acuerdo.**

**May resoplo cansado – Bien, por lo menos este sera un buen tema, les hablare de lo principales... – izo una pausa haciendo una mueca – digamos que poderes **

**Se volteo y escribio en lista los numeros del uno al seis. En la quinta posicion anoto: Dragones; fuego y maldito. Y en la cuarta posicion anoto: Dragon celestial.**

**- ¿Dragones? – pregunto Paco.**

**- ¿Nunca escucharon de los dragones de las estrellas? – pregunto May extranado.**

**- No... – contestaron ellos en coro muy aburridos.**

**- Bien – "va a ser mas dificil explicarselos" penso May – existen tres dragones, los antes mencionados, que mantienen el equilibrio en la vida del Universo. La estrella maldita, su yutnie se alimenta de toda aquella oscuridad y maldad en los seres humanos, la cual no es poca**

**- Hibary y Smaybe deben ser la principal fuente – susurraron Rooy y Paco.**

**Hibary se levanto bruscamente – ¡Quieren que alimente esa fuente! – amenazo.**

**Ellos comenzaron a mover las manos alegadoramente – N-No pongamosla a dieta – suplicaron por su vida.**

**- Calmate Hibary – pidio May tranquilamente.**

**Ella se sento echando chispas tratando de controlarse , ellos suspiraron un poco mas tranquilos . Despues desviaron un poco la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con la intimidante mirada de Smaybe quien los veia de lado apoyando su cabeza en la mano.**

**Por insinto de supervivencia saltaron de su silla a otro lugar mas alejado.**

**- C-creo que escucharemos la clase a tu lado May – balbuceo Paco nervioso.**

**El suspiro, eso siempre pasaba, continuo... – El Dragon de fuego, su estrella se conforma por los beneficios que da a la vida del ser humano cualquier sol o llamas de fuego, tambien los rayos solares que dan los soles del universo esa vida que brinda – cayo por un momento – y por ultimo el Dragon Celestial – volvio a garabatear en el pizarron para dejar ahora escrito en la segunda posicion Estrella Celestial – La estrella celestial es el principio de todo el Yutnie en el mundo, se dice que puede hacer miles de cosas con tan solo pensarlo. Es el progenitor de todo lo que existe en el Universo, brinda esperanza, amor, la fe, la fuerza y voluntad de la vida de todo**

**Todos pusieron cara de al fin interesarles la "clase".**

**- Wow – dijo un sorprendido Rooy - ¿Cual es su fuente de alimentacion? – pregunto ansioso.**

**May paseo la vista por todos con una gran sonrisa, al fin daba una "clase" en la que le ponian atencion y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.**

**- De todo eso – contesto al fin – mientras todo eso exista aunque sea lo mas minimo, su poder sera infinito**

**- ¿Y donde esta? – pregunto Paco.**

**May izo una mueca – ahora no se, pero puede estar en cualquier cosa con alma, por ejemplo, al principio pudo estar en un gato, luego rencarno en una persona y luego en un arbol, porque dejenme decirles que tambien tienen alma eeeh, pero puede rencarnar en varios seres y sin que ellos en ocaciones lo noten**

**- Eso quiere decir ¿Puede estar entre nosotros? – pregunta Hibary.**

**- ¡Claro!**

**- Oye – llamo Smaybe - ¿Que es lo que supera a algo tan genial como eso? Digo ¿Que hay en primer lugar? – pregunto.**

**- Se dice que fue un poder que superaba a la estrella, Misory Orelybe ( Uno de los legendarios mas grandes guerreros de la historia) la bautizo como – cayo para volver a escribir.**

**SOS**

**- ¿SOS? Superado ¿Por la ayuda? – Pregunto Rooy con desilucion.**

**- Es la abreviatura tonto – dijo May – Fue la causa de la G.U.G (Guerra universal de galaxias) todos querian este poder que custodiaba Misory**

**- ¿SOS? ¿Que era? – pregunto Hibary.**

**- No se sabe – contesto el – se dice que se encontraba en su residencia y gracias a el habia creado el Planeta Newkirk y la galaxia de las 232 lunas junto a su esposa Kyadziry Staydett**

**- Eso es cierto – comento Paco – digo, era el planeta mas genial, bello y poderoso de todo el Universo ¿Que pudo haber creado algo asi?**

**- Misory dijo antes de morir que era algo que notablemente superaba a la Estrella – May continuo – el murio protegiendolo y al parecer tambien llevandose el secreto con el, una semana despues, cuando finalizo la guerra, los altos cargos lo buscaron, pero no encontraron cosa alguna, supongo que Orelybe lo escondio demasiado bien**

**- ¿Y que hay del tercero? – pregunto Smaybe.**

**- La reliquia divina – contesto el mientras escribia dicha cosa – se le llama asi porque existio desde hace siglos, es un collar en forma de estrella con la letra S enmedio, su textura es unica y extrana. En fin, esta reliquia cumple un deseo, el que sea, pero tiene que ser 20 de agosto y para invocarlo necesitas el poder de quienes se mencionan en la posicion cuatro y cinco, pero hay una consecuencia, tomar la vida de quien resguarde dicho poder - finalizo **

**_ F.B _**

**- **Su mundo es extrano ttebane – comento Kushina.

- Espera dijiste 20 de agosto, eso, la reliquia divina puede influir en esto – dijo Minato.

- Si, pero jamas le eh visto en mi vida – dijo Smaybe.

- Yo tampoco – mofo Tenshi.

Los otros chicos negaron con la cabeza menos Lie y Eby (siempre ellos) pero dieron a entender lo mismo.

- Aun asi hay que tomarla en cuen...

- ¡ESPERA! – interrumpio Smaybe – La reliquia divina tambien es algo mistico en mi Universo...

- Y lo mistico choca almas paralelas – completo Raito – ¡eso es! Las cosas misticas de mi Universo siempre hacen eso

- Parece que yo vi algo de eso en un pergamino que estaba en el Pais de las Olas – comento Hizashi.

- Es cierto en la libreria de pueblo, ahi despues de donde se supone que debe haber un puente y no esta – apoyo Hiashi.

- Oh, fue de esa ocacion que el clan fue ahi, lo recuerdo, habia muchos pergaminos de esas cosas – dijo Hana.

Minato penso por algunos segundos – Raito – llamo a este – tu tienes un gran conocimiento sobre todo eso ¿no?

- Hi – contesto el – tengo un extenso conociemiento, eso gracias a ser hijo del Sayyer

- Bien, Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi y Raito, ustedes cuatro formaran un equipo y iran al Pais de las Olas y se encargaran de conseguir informacion y por si resulta necesario deberan llevar una peticion de parte del Hokage para traer uno o varios pergaminos a la aldea

- Hi – contestaron ellos.

- Lo hablare con Sandaime-sama y el les informara todo acerca de la mision – informo.

- Oye rubiecito – Smaybe tapo su boca al notar la falta de respeto que acaba de hacer.

**- ...rubiecito... – (recuerdo de Meedyi).**

Minato volteo a verla con algo de dolor y curiosidad.

- Godmenasai – dijo ella – no se que me paso, perdon, iba a reclamar porque...

Eby abrio los ojos en el momento que escucho la frase "Oye rubiecito" (si ella siempre con los ojos cerrados) – Oye – se dirigio por primera vez a Smaybe – que seas una parte de mi no te da derecho a ensuciarme asi, JAMAS vuelvas a decir eso – amenazo mirando por encima de sus dedos frente a su cara cruzados y sin darle importancia a mirarla, de echo solo cuando ella recien desperto le miro, despues de eso le ignoro olimpicamente.

- ¿Y quien eres tu? ¿con que derecho me dices eso? – proclamo Smaybe.

Eby diriguio su mirada hacia Smaybe pero sin mover en algun momento la cabeza, ambas se miraban con determinacion.

El ambiente se torno frio y tenso, todos se mantenian al tanto de las acciones de ambas, unos para evitarlas y otros para quitarse de enmedio.

En eso la puerta abrio y los Uchiha llegaron a la habitacion.

- Hola – saludo Mikoto, Fugaku solo izo una sena en forma de saludo.

- ¿Y ustedes dos donde estaban? – pregunto la peliroja tratando de hacer olvidar lo anterior.

- Ya sabes la molesta de mi mama y sus estupidas lecciones – contesto Mikoto rodando los ojos.

- Yo la ayude – dijo Fugaku.

Ambos se diriguieron a la mesa de reunion de la habitacion, y ambos desidieron quedarse de pie.

- ¿Y que paso? ¿Por que es que te quejas ahora? – pregunto Hana tambien intentando cambiar el tema.

La Uchiha suspiro cerro los ojos y puso su mano en la cintura, una pose de desinteres – ya sabes lo de siempre, a veces quisiera que mis padres fueran otros y no me moles... – Mikoto cayo al sentir un jalon y caer hacia atras – Fugaku, ¿Porque...? – reclamo furiosa, pero cayo nuevamente al ver la exprecion en la cara de su novio y volteo hacia enfrente.

Smaybe sangraba de la mano que sostenia la espada de Lie, Minato sostenia un Kunai a un lado del cuello de el, la mesa ya no estaba mas que aventada al rincon y todos los demas eccepto Eby quien segundos antes se habia separado de Minato, Raito y Kazuki estaban rodeandolos a los dos.

Lie hubiera partido a la Uchiha en dos si Smaybe no hubiera previsto sus acciones y sostenido la espada justo antes de tal echo.

Al ver la sangre correr por el brazo de ella y el filo de la espada, la pupila de Lie se dilato y su sed de sangre comenzo.

Hola ^^.

Perdon por el retraso pero tengo visitas en casa y todo el ruido producido por demasiada gente me estreza y no me deja escribir.

Tambien se descompuso el cargador de mi lap y mi Otto-san se tardo en darmelo de nuevo, de echo ya tenia el fic casi completo y paso eso.

Bueno si alguien, aparte de KDTS (no creo) quiere que le explique algo sobre mi historia porque no le entienden o porque les interesa (tampoco creo) me dicen.

Y por tercera vez, adapto mi historia a como ustedes le entiendan. No estoy copiando nada, pero si ustedes lo creen me dicen y lo cambio.

Mi ortografia es un asco, lo se.

En fin la parte del Flash Back es muy interesante en mi historia y casi la clave de la historia si alguien quiere digo algunos datos al final de los siguientes fics (creo que nadie).

GRACIAS por leer.

Orest.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ^^.

ARRIBA EL ROCK, POP, ANIME Y LAS PATINETAS.

DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA Y PORTENSE MAL.

Niac.

De otra dimencion by: Ghommsita Orest.

Chapter 4:Relleno y celos.

Las pupilas de Lie se dilataron, cierto olvide mencionarlo, este chico pierde el control en el momento en el que ve la sangre. En su rostro una sonrisa medio malefica se formo.

- Oh, oh – pronuncio Smaybe.

- Waaaa – grito Lie mientras alzaba su espada con intenciones de golpear al rubio a sus espaldas.

Minato esquivo rapidamente eso y Smaybe salto hacia atras ahora esquivando ella la espada.

- Waaa – volvio a gritar el chico ahora cubriendose con un aura negro.

- Esto sera una pelea muy enserio – menciono Smaybe mientras juntaba las manos y se cubria con un aura blanco con destellos azules – debemos detenerlo

Los ninja y Kunoichis no entendian porque esos dos parecian "linternas de colores" bueno Kushina y Minato pensaron en el manto rojo que aparecia alrededor de ella perteneciente al chakra de Kyuubi, pero eso se veia diferente (imaginense mas o menos el aura que aparece alrededor de los Sayayin, no asi exactamente pero parecido).

Los otros "visitantes" tambien juntaron las manos, Paco se rodeo con un aura de color blanco con destellos rojos, Tenshi se rodeo con aura violeta con destellos claros. Kazuki con uno color negro con destellos blancos, Raito con uno color azul rey con destellos blancos.

- ¿Por que se encienden? – pregunto Kushina.

- ¿Ustedes van a ayudar o que? – pregunto Tenshi.

Mikoto y Fugaku saltaron hacia atras esquivando nuevamente la espada de Lie.

- Es rapido – menciono Mikoto respirando entre cortadamente - ¿Por que no ataca a nosotro...? – volvio a interrumpir su pregunta al esquivar de nuevo un ataque por parte de el chico, pero esta vez sin detenerse ya que el chico atacaba mutuamente y sin problemas a ambos Uchiha.

- Sharingan – dijieron ambos activando sus poderes oculares y tomando una ventaja mas gracias a eso.

Kushina lanzo un remolino de aire a Lie tirandolo al piso, Tenshi llego inmediatamente y se posiciono encima de el extendio sus manos y miles de cristales negros rodearon al sujeto.

- Solo unos segundos – dijo Tenshi sin explicarse muy bien pero dandose a entender.

- Salta – dijo Kazuki llegando preparado para actuar tambien, pero antes de que hiciera algo Lie solto una patada justo en el estomago empeorando la herida de Kazuki y mandandolo unos metros atras – Diablos – dijo el al ver que la herida comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente y comenzando a sudar.

Los Hyuga llegaron en ese instante y crearon una barrera – Prision Hectagonal – dijieron en uno solo.

Lie lanzo una mirada dezafiante a todos y se safo de los fuertes, muy fuertes cristales venenosos en que Tenshi lo aprisiono y solto una cierta cantidad de yutnie que izo que se desvaneciera la barrera.

- Imposible – espeto Hana con el Byuakugan activado al igual que los gemelos.

Lie miro la sangre salir del estomago de Kazuki y su sed de sangre aumento aun mas. Ahora se lanzo hacia el sin mostrar efecto alguno en el, refiriendome al veneno.

Hizashi y Hiashi lograron llegar a tiempo y evitar algun golpe.

Hana quien no se habia movido de lugar, abrio los ojos al ver como Raito se atravesaba en un ataque que iba diriguido a ella por parte de Lie quien habia solo burlado a los otros.

- ¡Raito! – grito casi saliendosele el corazon por el pecho.

Raito formo una barrera alrededor de ambos. Pero no se tuvo que usar dicha barrera ya que Paco se atravezo y detuvo el golpe. Mientras Smaybe llegaba y se llevaba a Hana y Raito junto a Kazuki. Dejando a Minato, Kushina y Paco peleando con Lie.

- Me comentaste que usabas una tecnica medica – dijo Orest - ¿puedes ayudarlo? – pregunto refiriendose a Kazuki.

Hana asintio.

Tenshi llego directamente a Raito y en cuanto el la vio, ella le abofeteo.

- ¿Nani? – pregunto el sobandose la mejilla.

- Usted es el hijo del Sayyer de Wesley ¿Que cree que hacia? – pregunto de manera intimidante – El deber de los Yanood de ahi es protegerlo, no alrevez – dio otra abofetada en la otra mejilla.

- Godmenasai – se disculpo el ni siquiera sabiendo porque, tampoco se iba a pelear con una mujer, el debia tener principios y repetar a una "Dama" – si claro, una dama intimidante – penso. Ademas, quisiera o no ese era uno de los deberes de ella - vieja histerica - penso de todas maneras.

- Smaybe - llamo Tenshi - debemos protegernos entre nosotros y detener a ese demente ¿Te puedo dejar a cargo de la proteccion de estos tipos? me encargare de el - pidio.

La mencionada volteo a ver a la chica y confirmo en su mirada la determinacion que tenia, ensegida regresa a ver la mano herida a causa de la espada de Lie y de ahi su mirada se posa en la desinteresada Eby.

- Nunca intentes llevar una carga tu sola - ambas escucharon decir a Minato y Paco quienes se posicionaron a sus lados.

Smaybe se incorporo - En casos especiales seria un error compartirla - dijo firmemente mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a los Huyga, Raito y Kazuki.

- USTEDES DEBEN DE MORIR, NO MERECEN LA FELICIDAD,DOLOR ES LO QUE MERECEN - Grito Lie mientras empujaba a Kushina y se lanzaba contra ellos.

Minato, Kushina, Tenshi y Paco, que a eccepcion de Smaybe y Eby que se mantenia como si nada pasara en una esquina. Se movieron y esquivaron el ataque, echo por el cual ahora se diriguia a Los Hyuga, Raito y Kazuki, quienes al parecer no tenian escapatoria del seguro daño que les causaria el extraño remolino electrico.

- No juzges en palabras lo que no puedes ver a simple vista - Dijo Smaybe mientras una barrera reprimia el ataque de Lie - deberias saber el significado de algunas palabras antes de usarlas tan facilmente - menciono con frialdad en el momento en el que la barrera, los Hyuga, Raito y Kazuki desaparecian dejando mas enfurecido a Lie.

Lie se sintio impotente, lleno de sed de sangre, lleno de ganas por matar, le enfurecia esa estupida mirada de Smaybe, esas palabras que le habia dicho, debia... debia, MATARLA.

Elevo su espada dispuesta a matar, su aura maligno aumento y entonces...

- SUFICIENTE - dijo una voz fria y seca que producia escalofrios.

Tanto Smaybe como Paco se sorprendieron al ver a Eby enmedio de Smaybe y Lie, ordenandole que se detuviera ¿La estaba protegiendo?

Lie lo penso por un instante no sabia exactamente que hacer, su control estaba como para... MATARLA TAMBIEN, vengar a toda su familia y galaxia MATARLA era lo que mas deseaba.

Eby vio sin mucho interes como la espada de Lie se cubria con el mismo manto negro que el y como a una velocidad extraordinaria se acercaba a ella.

- No - Minato rapidamente se movio y quizo quitar a Eby de ahi pero...

El filo de la espada se escucho cuando esta se enterro.

- Te he ordenado que te detengas - se escucho nuevamente esa voz sadica.

Todos nuevamente quedaron confundidos, Minato empujo solo al aire, la espada estaba enterrada en el suelo justo a un milimetro de distancia del cuello de Lie, Eby lo tenia en el suelo justo debajo de ella, los dos se miraban a los ojos con determinacion y nadie habia visto en que segundo habia ocurrido eso.

Eby solto a Lie y se puso de pie - Seria una estupidez para aquel que interfiera en mi regreso a mi dimencion, estaria muerto - amenazo antes de desaparecer.

Todos quedaron en una enorme confuncion.

Lie rapidamente se puso de pie, ya no estaba rodeado de su aura negra, lo unico que contenia era impotencia y odio al borde. Dio la espalda a todos y trato de tranquilizarse. Cuando una mano toco su hombro y un aura azul lo cubrio esta vez.

- Lo siento - escucho decir a Smaybe y se giro - No puedo permitir que mates o híeras a alguien mas - ella lo miro a los ojos - De igual manera que te protegere con mi vida si es necesario

Lie quedo confuso ¿Se estaba burlando de el? Quizo atacarla, tocarla, asesinarla por ese echo. Pero toda accion maligna o mala que queria hacer era simplemente reprimida por si mismo.

Smaybe dio la espalda a Lie - Repito mis palabras - dijo mirando a los Uchiha, pero sobre todo a Mikoto - deberias saber el significado de algunas palabras antes de usarlas tan facilmente - Ellos no comprendieron - Deberias valorar lo que tienes ahora, cuando tus padres te hagan falta lo lamentaras, asi que por favor - Smaybe izo un pequeña pausa - JAMAS vuelvas a decir lo que dijiste en precencia de nosotros, escuchar palabras como esas solo nos lastiman, aunque no conosca ni sepa quienes fueron mis padres o que isieron en su vida, yo... - suspiro pesadamente mientras agachaba la mirada.

- Smaybe... - Paco inento ayudar a su amiga.

Ella se inclino haciendo una reverencia ante todos - Godmenasai - se disculpo - siento causarles tantas molestias a todos - levanto la cabeza y se puso de pie - compermiso - dijo amablemnete para enseguida salir de ahi.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lie desaparecio.

- No se preocupen - menciono Paco - la tecnica de Smaybe no permitira que el cause daño alguno, reprime los deseos y acciones no buenas, tambien como localizarlo - izo una reverencia - ahora, si me disculpan - e igualmente salio.

Kushina, Minato, Los Uchiha y Tenshi quedaron en la habitacion, todos mirando a el rubio.

- Escuchen - menciono el, ya sabiendo porque lo veian y que debia hacer - estar juntos todo el tiempo no es conveniente, solo llevamos unos dias todos juntos y no hemos podido siquiera dormir y ya hubo cinco peleas y van empeorando

- ¿Quieres decir que nos separaremos? - pregunto Kushina.

- Asi es - confirmo el - seran dos equipos de tres y dos de cuatro, cada uno tendra un capitan y cumpliran con las misiones que les asigne respecto al problema, y al final del dia nos reuniremos solo media o una hora para informar todo, pero no solo eso, esto implicara que el capitan de cada equipo se organize con su equipo para evitar cualquier problema y hasta para dar asilo, ya que hemos estado casi 40 hrs aqui sin dormir y eso complica tambien nuestro trabajo

- ¿Como nos eligiras? - pregunta Tenshi.

Minato toma del suelo una pluma y una hoja, se lo piensa un rato y luego escribe.

- Los equipos que organize estan basados pensando en todo o al menos en lo importante - izo una pequeña pausa y carraspeo - Equipo Fugaku conformado por el mismo, Kushina, Tenshi y Paco

- ¿Kushina? - pregunto el Uchiha - Me matara

- Fugaku, tu deberas informarle a Paco y ponerte de acuerdo con los tres para organizar todo - dice el rubio.

- Me matara - repitío el.

- Equipo Hizashi, conformado por Hana y Raito y el Equipo Hiashi,conformado por Mikoto y Kazuki

- Entonces... - Kushina.

- Si, En mi equipo se encontraran Eby y Smaybe, al igual que Lie - confirma el rubio.

- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunta Fugaku.

Minato asiente.

- Por cierto ¿Donde estan los de ojitos y Kazuki? - pregunta Tenshi.

- Si Smaybe se los llevo quien sabe a donde - dice Kushina.

- Todo esto se ha convertido en un problema - susurra el rubio - debemos arreglar todo antes de dar un informe al Sandaime

- Hi - suspira Kushina - se la carga que llevas ahora mismo con todo esto Minato, pero tus amigos, nosotros te apoyamos y ayudamos, siempre estaremos para ti, recuerdalo

- lo se, Gracias - Minato sonrie levemente - ahora, reunamos a todos aqui en una hora

Todos asienten y el desaparece.

El va a casa de su maestro Jiraya, necesita verlo, desahogarse.

- Necesito hablar con Paco y Smaybe, tambien ir a la mansion - comenta Fugaku - los vere al rato.

- Yo tambien necesito ir a la mansion - dice Mikoto - vamos

Ambos Uchiha se despiden y salen.

- Y ¿Yo que? - dice Tenshi.

- Yo quiero ir a comer - dice Kushina - ¿Te gusta el ramen?

- No se que es eso - responde Tenshi desinteresada.

- Pues entonces comeras - Dice la peliroja tomandola de la mano y comenzando a caminar - Fu-baka invita.

.

.

.

Curiosamente Smaybe, Hana y Mikoto se unen despues a la mesa de Ambas en Ichiraku ramen.

- Bueno, esta bien, no puedo negar que ambos son encantadores a su modo - enmedio de la platica Hana contesto - pero me gustarian mas como para nueros

- Tu y tu alocado amor por Hiashi ¿Que le ves? - pregunto Mikoto.

- Vamos Mikoto, y ¿Fugaku que? ¿A el que le ves? - cuestiona la peliroja.

- Tu, tu, tu - Mikoto cayo sin saber que decir.

Smaybe sonrio - Ciertamente a Kushina no le pueden decir algo ¿verdad?

- Es cierto - apoya Tenshi - Minato, ademas de ser guapo es inteligente, educado y sexy - Kushina se sonrojo violentamente - O ¿Nos vas a negar que te gusta? Mi querida Kushina

Smaybe y Tenshi carcajean al ver su reaccion.

- No te podemos juzgar Kushina - menciona Smaybe - No conocemos muy bien a Minato, pero cualquiera puede fijarse en el a simple vista, asi que no es raro que te guste

Mikoto y Hana rien.

- ¿Eso piensas? - pregunta Mikoto - Kushina odiaba a Minato cuando se conocieron

- No lo odiaba - se defendio ella.

- No lo odiaba, lo que le sigue - Hana.

Smaybe y Tenshi rieron nuevamente - ¿Enserio? - pregunto la ultima - Entonces del odio al amor solo hay un paso eh

- ¿Como que lo odiabas? - pregunto Smaybe.

La peliroja suspiro, si no lo contaba ella serian sus migas y seria peor, asi que.

- Bueno, cuando yo lo conoci, cuando lo vi por primera vez, yo pensaba que era un flacucho afeminado, una nena de oro - admitio.

- ¿Por que?

- En ese entonces heramos niños, y el no se veia tan confiable o guapo, ademas, me declaro basicamente la guerra

- Claro que no - espeto Mikoto - Minato era todo un tierno monito de aparador, estaba tan lindo y tierno

- Ademas tu gritaste que te convertirias en Hokage y el solo te dijo amable que tambien soñaba ser uno, no te declaro la guerra, tu se la declaraste a el - apoyo Hana - Casi le golpeas en incontables veces, si el no hubiera huido ya estubiera muerto

Las cuatro chicas rieron de la anecdota haciendo que Kushina se sonrojara de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces como es que le gusta?

- Kushina fue secuestrada cuando apenas heramos gennin - contesto Hana - y muchos trataron de salvarla, pero ningun escuadron la encontro

- Pero el Principe Minato fue el unico que resolvio el misterio y la encontro - completo Mikoto con una pose de Superman.

- Wow - expreso Tenshi - aun asi ¿solo te enamoraste por que te rescato?

- No solo eso - contesto Hana - Kushina en ese entonces era tratada como una forastera por el echo de venir de otra aldea, y la molestaban diciendole tomate, y ella odiaba su cabello por eso

- Pero Minato llego a rescatarla y a decirle que su cabello era hermoso y que por eso la habia encontrado, le dijo que no queria perderla y que ella era parte de Konoha

- Que tierno - aseguro Smaybe y Tenshi con corazones en los ojos.

- Desde ese momento le vi como un gran shinobi, aprendi a querer mi cabello, nos hicimos amigos y termine enamorada de el - finalizo Kushina.

Unos minutos de hostigamiento hacia Kushina despues...

- Y tu que Smaybe, no me digas que Paco y tu

- No - espeto ella - Paco es solo como mi hermano, "El amor de mi vida" es otro

- Enserio, dinos - casi obliga Tenshi.

- No tiene caso, es algo demasiado imposible

- Anda Smaybe, nada es imposible en el amor - anima Hana.

- Pero enserio es imposible - insistio ella - Escuchen, el hombre que les mencione, el que me quiere raptar para conseguir mi Yutnie, mi poder, su nombre es Plakhow

- ¿Plakhow? Wow amiga - Tenshi - Eres buscada por uno de los sujetos mas peligrosos del universo, seria gravisimo que el lograra su objetivo

- Bueno pues Plakhow, su hijo Kridaaul, es el, "Mi amor platonico"

- ¿Como pudiste enamorarte del hijo de quien te quiere matar? - pregunto Kushina.

- Mis recuerdos estan borrosos, no recuerdo muy bien todo, ni siquiera se porque o como supe que es su hijo, el es uno de mis grandes amigos, aunque si lo pienso bien todo esto puede ser una trampa - admitio - pero yo me enamore de el porque aparte de que es muy guapo, es inteligente, habilidoso y fue la primera persona que me hizo ver lo que era la vida y cuanto la tenia que valorar, todos mis valores se los debo a el

.

.

.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a descansar - dijo Kushina - Ademas no hay mucho que hacer en el bosque

- ¿Como es que llegamos aqui? - pregunto Tenshi.

- Mikoto y Hana ya se han ido a descansar y la verdad yo tengo mucho sueño ya ¿me podrias mostrar el camino Kushina? a la casa de Minato - pidio Smaybe.

- Cruza todo el bosque en esa direccion - señalo Kushina - la primera casa que veas de dos pisos, esa... - la peliroja se detuvo y quedo en shock.

Minato se encontraba a un lado de Eby, y DESDE ESE ANGULO se veian en una situacion comun en las parejas.

- ¿Que es lo que...? - Kushina se iba a lanzar sobre Eby, pero Tenshi y Smaybe le taparon la boca y rapidamente se la llevaron de ahi.

Y tuvieron una platica muy enserio con Kushina.

Kushina estaba furiosa, era como mmm, grrr y... le daban ganas de meterse la mano por la boca, llegar hasta el fondo, agarrar un intestino, amarralrlo a una piedra y tirarselo en la cabeza a Eby y Minato.

Pero quisiera o no sus amigas y sus nuevas amigas tenian razon, pero eso no significaba no odiar a Eby.

**DATO:**

**PACO NO ES ORIGINARIO REALMENTE DE LA VIA LACTEA,"lA TIERRA" OSEA, NO ES UN HUMANO COMO NOSOTROS, EL ES DE NEWKIRK.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adv: Relatado en primera persona, Minato.

De otra dimencion by: Ghommsita Orest.

Capitulo 5: La clave.

.

.

.

Y ahi estaba yo, tratando de entender lo que me acababan de informar, todas las piezas se iban uniendo y todo iba mas claro.

Un mes y medio a pasado desde que los "Intrusos" han llegado, aunque realmente ya no se siente siquiera que sean eso, todos, o casi todos ya son muy conocidos y tratados, y las cosas por Konoha han cambiado mucho. O al menos bastante.

Seguimos separados por grupos, y al parecer todo va funcionando bien, no encontramos aun la solucion para enviarlos de regreso, pero ya sabemos mas o menos lo que pasa. Ellos vienen del futuro de otra dimencion, de una dimencion paralela a la de nosotros, es decir, todos tenemos nuestro paralelo en aquella dimencion, y ellos tienen el suyo aqui, en esta.

Al parecer el choque de dimenciones se debe a un evento grande que sucede en ambas dimenciones, debio ser algo legendario como para ocacionar esto. Ellos no recuerdan que es lo que paso, las ultimas fechas que recuerdan estan borrosas y parte de su vida no la recuerdan completamente. Y aqui es imposible saberlo, porque eso pasa en el futuro, aunque espero que no sea grave.

Afortunadamente las peleas ya no son tan frecuentes, Lie sige bajo la tecnica de Smaybe y Kazuki esta bajo el cuidado de los Hyuga, una vez perdio el control y su "Lado oscuro" aparecio tras uno de sus ataques emocionales. Casi nos declaran la guerra a su causa, pero afortunadamente Sandaime-sama invento algo al consejo de la aldea de la Hierba y nos libero de eso.

Kushina y yo no vamos muy bien, ya casi no nos vemos y si lo hacemos casi no hablamos. Ella ahora se la pasa todo el dia con Tenshi y Paco, siento que hasta me ha desplazado del puesto "Mejor Amigo" y se los ha otorgado a ellos, ademas, yo todo el dia me la paso con mi equipo tambien, sobre todo con Eby, es algo obvio debido a nuestra situacion, pero poco a poco me estoy ganando su confianza y tambien poco a poco voy comenzando a sentir un fuerte sentimiento hacia ella.

Me alegra que ahora, cuando yo comienzo una platica, ella la sigue ya no tan cortantemente. Hasta en ocaciones ella la inicia, antes me costaba demasiado que hablara dos palabras. Bueno, y me sigue costando trabajo aun, ya que enfrente de los demas sigue siendo la misma, con el unico que habla es conmigo.

Es extraña, no solo por eso, le encantan los arboles, quiere hasta dormir en ellos, bueno no dormir, sentarse a "descansar" segun yo, porque jamas la eh visto dormir, y aun asi esta como si durmiera perfectamente, al principio si me daba un poco de miedo dormir mientras ella se encontraba encadenada a mi lado, pero ahora duermo un poco mas tranquilo, pero siempre alerta.

La primera vez que mande a todos a dormir, cuando forme los equipos, fue cuando tuvimos nuestra primera "Platica" fue algo como...

- Smaybe - si, yo le hablo de Smaybe, fin y al cabo ese es su nombre ¿No? cuando digo Eby es solo para identificarla de la otra Smaybe - Este lugar es muy tranquilo - estabamos en el bosque - La brisa brinda paz, el silencio armonia y todo eso, pero por favor, necesitamos descansar, ademas necesito estar cerca del resto del equipo tambien

Ella abrio los ojos, me miro y despues miro los brazaletes unidos.

- Por favor - me acerque demasiado a ella, poniendo ojitos convencedores

- Bien - accedio.

- Gracias - dije yo.

Despues de eso salimos del bosque y nos dirijimos a mi casa. Llegamos, di las "Buenas noches" a Lie y Smaybe y despues me dirigui junto con Eby a mi habitacion, la razon por la que dormiriamos juntos era obvia, y por la cual tambien, y no se porque, Kushina se enojo conmigo y ella, de echo, aseguraria que la odia.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunte al ver su rostro antes de entar a mi habitacion, mientras le otorgaba el paso a ella primero.

Paseo su mirada por toda mi recamara - Nunca tuve una, al menos que recuerdo no - respondio.

Yo arque las cejas - ¿Nunca tuviste una habitacion?

- No - respondio ella - nunca tuve una habitacion, una cama, una casa, o al menos un techo donde vivir

No supe exactamente la razon, pero senti que se me hundia el corazon, me sentia en la necesidad de decir algo que sirviera de apoyo o algo - Pero, bueno, que yo sepa, tu familia era conocida e importante en tu planeta, no veo porque...

- No era un problema economico - corto ella - Yo jamas entre a la mansion Ordegly, solo a sus territorios y por poco tiempo - dijo con su siempre voz fria - ahora, descansa

Si, esa fue nuestra primera platica, y para mi una muy larga en ese momento, despues de lo que me contesto no pude comentar algo mas, estaba confundido ¿Acaso su familia era indiferente con ella? o ¿Ella era la que no queria estar con esta? ¿Tal vez un odio y falta de amor, fueron las causas por las cuales ella...?

Bueno, esa ah sido hasta el momento la unica platica personal de nosotros, todas las demas son anecdotas o cosas sobre entrenamiento o esa que tuve con ella respecto al Kyubi. Si, ella puede escucharlo, no se molesto mucho en explicarme porque, pero al parecer tiene una habilidad para eso, como el de los Yamanaka.

Creo que deberia concentrarme en los pergaminos y dejar de pensar en eso.

- Mira, lo puntos de aqui y aqui... - Esa es la voz de Smaybe, trata de encontrar algo con la ayuda de Paco, unico miembro del equipo de Fugaku que ah llegado.

- Es cierto, mira estos dos, hay que relacionarlos y podre... - y ese es Paco, su gran amigo.

Ahora algo similar siento en mi brazo, las tres horas de union de nuestros brazaletes han terminado y Eby y yo seremos separados media hora.

- Te voy a matar ttebane - y ahi viene el resto del equipo Fugaku.

- ¡Paco! - grita Tenshi entrando junto con Kushina y Fugaku, bueno, a Fugaku Kushina lo trae a rastras.

- ¿Nani? - pregunta Paco saltando tras Smaybe con gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

- ¿Que te has creido con adelantarte y dejarnos solas? - pregunta amenazantemente.

- y-yo, us-te-des - El pobre esta apunto de mojar sus pantalones, si estubiera en su lugar estaria igual.

- Hola Tenshi-san - saluda Smaybe - Kushina-san, Fugaku-san - les regala una sonrisa y enseguida regresa a ver a Paco - ¿Podriamos continuar?

Tenshi mofo, de seguro le molesta que Smaybe haiga nuevamente salvado a Paco.

- ¿Por que demoraron? - inmediatamente me arrepiento de mi pregunta, estoy casi seguro de que Tenshi y Kushina me mataran.

- ¿Algun problema? - pregunta Kushina con ese molesto tono de voz que ah empezado a tener conmigo.

- Bueno, Kushina Uzumaki siempre habia sido muy puntual - ¿Que? ¿Eso salio de mi boca?

- ¿Y tu que sabes? - debate ella enojada, tanto que arroja como un bulto al pobre de mi amigo Uchiha.

A un lado mio escucho suspirar a Eby, eso significa que se ira, ¿Por que?

- ¿Que sucede te molesto? - pregunto Kushina, esto va mal, cada dia la va a odiar mas.

- A la que le molesto aqui es a ti, asi que mejor me largo - responde Eby con su tipico desinteres al momento en que se levanta de su lugar.

Eso hace recontraipermegasuper enojar a Kushina, eso se nota por ese aura negra y el cabello levantado en nueve mechones, Aqui vamos de nuevo.

- Kushina detente - ¿Que, yo por que me meto en esto? Oh si.

- ¿¡QUE!? - me grita ella con un enorme enfado - ¡TEMES QUE LE PUEDA HACER DAÑO A TU QUERIDA...!

Yo estoy con un rostro serio, pero algo sorprendido por dentro.

Eby suelta una pequeña carcajada por el comentario de ella y enseguida desaparece.

- Kushina - llama Smaybe tratando de tranquilizarla y poniendose de pie.

Kushina trata de contenerse, se que le tiene cierto respeto a ella, pero aun asi le lanza una mirada fea.

Smaybe suspira y enseguida ambas desaparecen.

Tenshi me dirige una mirada de ¿Compacion?

- Esto - digo inconcientemente - creo que tendremos dos dias de descanso, todos - es lo unico que se me ocurre.

- ¿Descanso? - pregunta Paco - Pero si el equipo de Hiashi y Hizashi estan ausentes - Paco no me ayudas mucho ¿lo sabes?

- Lo se - no es cierto, lo olvide en ese momento - Primero sera el equipo mio y el de ustedes, cuando ellos vuelvan seran los de ellos - Que improvisado.

- P-pero - balbucea Fugaku tratando de ponerse de pie.

- ¡¿QUIEN TE HA DADO PERMISO DE LEVANTARTE?! - grita Tenshi a lo que el pobre se tira de nuevo.

¿Que diria Mikoto de esto?

- ¡AQUI ESTA! - ¿Tambien Paco grita? despues quien ¿Lie?

Por cierto hace rato que este lleva consigo una flauta en la mano y la ah visto desde que esta en esa esquina ¿Que pensara?

- ¡AQUI ESTA! - vuelve a gritar Paco y regreso mi mirada a el - Smaybe me dijo que aqui estaria y asi es

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunta Tenshi casi golpendolo con la mirada.

- No soy muy bueno explicando pero, segun esto, los brazalete se romperan si los eventos chocan en la fuerza de una gran vida - dice el.

- ¿Que? - pregunta Tenshi de nuevo.

-_-lll Esa es la cara de Paco.

- Singifica que, tienen que chocar dos inmensas cantidades de vida, es decir de Yutnie y de Chakra, esto debera causar algo sobre el brazalete y entonces eso, cuando los brazaletes se rompan cada dimencion sera la correspondiente - explica con detalles, manzanas y... Tenshi se enoja al notar que queria o trataba de decir que era retrasada y le habienta una silla, Paco ahora esta en el suelo.

- ¡BAKA!

Una cortina de humo aparece y en ella Smaybe y Kushina tambien.

Kushina me lanza una mirada de resentimiento y yo quedo demasiado confundido ¿Que eh echo para que ella se comienze a portar asi conmigo? Jamas le he faltado al respeto o echo algo malo ¿O si?

- Paco - el voltea a verme - podrias informarle de todo a Smaybe y apuntarlo en la pizarra - El asiente, solo le veo de reojo ya que tengo mi mirada clavada en Kushina - Ahora volvemos - y en el lugar de Kushina y en el mio solo queda un franja amarilla casi impredecible me han dicho que se ve.

- ¿Que pasa Minato, por que me traes aqui? - pregunta ella calmada pero algo mas hay en su voz, algo que no puedo soportar. Se suelta del brazo y me da la espalda.

- ¿Que pasa Kushina? ¿Por que actuas asi conmigo? ¿Que te echo? - pregunto yo con voz calmada y seria.

Kushina se sienta en el cesped del bosque y hace sus tipicos pucheros.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - nuevamente pregunto.

- Dime Minato - claramente evade mis preguntas, pero aun asi escucho lo que dice - Me han... ¿Que es Eby para ti? - pregunta sin rodeos.

Yo me sorprendo por la pregunta, tomo asiento junto a ella. Claro, ella no soporta a Eby ¿Pero Por que?

- Eby, Smaybe o Eby, como quieras llamarla - digo yo - ¿Es ella? ¿Por que...?

- ¿Es cierto que sientes un sentimiento unico hacia ella? - me interrumpe, yo sigo sin entender pero aun asi decido ser claro con ella y contestarle.

- Si, yo siento un muy fuerte y unico sentimiento hacia ella, me costo algo reconocerlo, pero asi es.

- ¿POR QUE? - pregunta golpeando con impotencia el suelo - ¿Por que ella, que tiene ella, que ves en ella?

- Ella es para mi una persona muy especial y unica, es... - ¿Que mas podria decir de ella deduciendo todo? - ...Es una persona a la que he llegado a querer mucho, no tengo palabras para expresarme de manera correcta, es algo bueno y confuso... - me detengo al ver como ella se levanta de golpe.

- Esta bien - dice dandome la espalda - no necesito mas detalles - estoy seguro que lo que cayo al suelo fue una lagrima.

- Kushina ¿Estas..?

- NO BAKA, NO ESTOY LLORANDO

.

.

.

Azote la puerta al entrar nuevamente al estudio.

Me dirigui a los asientos sin importarme las miradas sobre mi, me sente echando chispas y... no puedo creer que Kushina y yo hayamos tenido una discucion que llegara al extremo de que yo me saliera de mis...

... siento sobre mi hombro una mano y abro los ojos que cerre de tanta frustacion, volteo a mi derecha, Smaybe es quien tiene su mano en mi hombro y Paco me sonrie junto con ella.

La sonrisa de ella me tranquiliza ¿Por que?

- Minato - me llama mientras se pocisiona frente a mi y toma mis manos - Tranquilizate, no se que haya pasado con Kushina como para que vengas asi pero piensa ¿Realmente vale la pena que estes asi?

Ella tiene razon, debo tranquilizarme.

- No - contesto en un suspiro.

- Ahora ¿Quieres confiar en mi?

Yo asiento.

- Dime ¿Que pasa?

- Kushina y yo peleamos por una estupides, ella...

Smaybe me detiene, no se si es por mi tono de voz, debe ser eso, traigo mucha impotencia contenida.

- Bien Minato, Por mi parte, no necesito que digas mas, ya lo hiciste, peleaste por una estupidez ¿Cierto?

Yo asiento de nuevo.

- Tu lo has dicho, si es una estupidez ¿Vale la pena estar asi?

Ella tiene razon, me lo pienso un rato, no es una estupidez, es la mayor estupidez del mundo. Es simplemente una tonteria estar enojado por eso. Eby entra y camina hacia nosotros, se sienta a mi lado izquierdo y enseguida los brazaletes se unen de nuevo.

Es por ella que estamos peleados, Kushina se enojo porque no quiere que piense como pienso de ella, pero tampoco puedo cambiar mi manera de pensar solo porque ella lo desea. Fue una tonteria comenzar a gritar.

- No, no vale la pena - admito con el mismo temperamento de siempre, nunca pense que sacarme de mis casillas fuera posible.

Smaybe sonrie - Eso es - dice orgullosa, no deseaba ser una entrometida ni mucho mas, solo deseaba tranquilizarme - Ahora ¿me podrias decir donde esta ella?

- Esta en el bosque - respondo yo.

Paco llega y ataca a Smaybe, le hace piojito en la cabeza.

- Por eso eres mi amiga, que digo mi amiga, mi hermana - dice Orgulloso.

Yo rio junto con ellos.

- Paco debemos irnos ya - llama Fugaku un poco mas recuperado - pasemos por Kushina y vayamos a descansar

Paco asiente y se despide, Luego el equipo Fugaku se va solo dejando al mio.

Smaybe suspira y se tira sobre una silla que esta enfrente mio. Le observo y la miro extraña, como demasiado agotada, pero realmente no hemos echo cosa alguna el dia de hoy.

**DATO:**

**EL NOMBRE REAL DE "EBY" ES SMAYBE ORELYBEE STAYDETT y no SMAYBE ORDEGLY STAYLE, el parecido de los apellidos es solo coincidencia dentro de la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

De otra dimencion by: Ghommsita Orest.

Capitulo 6: Momentos.

.

.

.

Minato hace una mueca al ver el estado tan repentino de Smaybe - ¿Qué sucede?

Smaybe suspira - Me siento muy agotada - admite.

- ¿Agotada? Pero hace un segundo estabas bien - cuestiona el rubio.

- No lo estaba, es solo que no puedo mostrarme debil frente a Paco - responde ella - eh estado finjiendo todo el día

- ¿Pero por qué estas debil? - pregunta Namikaze examinando a la chica - No hay razon para que lo estes ¿O si?

- Claro que la hay - aclara ella, enseguida dirigue su mirada a Eby - Quiera o no, yo no soy Smaybe Orest, solo soy una pequeña porcion de ella, como un clon, solo tengo cierta cantidad de yutnie la cual se va agotando - explica - por el mismo echo de ser un clon mi yutnie no puede aumentar o recuperarse, soy como una bateria desechable, simplemente su energia se va agotando sin posibilidad de aumentarla

- Pero no viviste mucho tiempo como Smaybe, segun me has contado te recuperaste de algunas batallas en incontables veces - recuerda el rubio deseando que no sea cierto el echo de que Smaybe pronto ya no estara.

- Eso es porque estaba en el cuerpo original, no se como nos separamos, pero yo termine en el cuerpo de un clon, creo que es algo obvio, ya que solo soy una pequeña parte de alma que se separo de Eby - echa un pesado suspiro al aire - me pregunto como se lo dire a Paco

- Como ¿No se lo has dicho? - pregunta extrañado, ya que al ser mejores amigos es obvio que le diga, por lo menos antes que a el.

Smaybe le regala una tierna sonrisa - Paco es alguien muy especial para mi, el no solo es mi mejor amigo, yo lo quiero como si fuera un hermano, ambos decimos que somos familia, y lo somos, aunque no de sangre - hace una pequeña pausa - Antes de conocer a Paco yo estaba sola, mis maestros y superiores no eran nada mas que eso, eran estrictos, frios y duros con todos sus estudiantes, pero, cuando yo le conoci...

- Tu vida tomo sentido - completo el.

- Si -Ella volvio a sonreir al ver lo bien que el rubio la comprendia - Y todo estaba perfecto, hasta que llega la verdad que me ocultaron, desde ese dia me di cuenta que Paco estaba en un gran peligro gracias a mi y prometi que lo protegeria incluso hasta despues de muerta

Eby al escuchar sus palabras alzo una ceja y abrio los ojos mirando a la chica.

- Pero no entiendo aun - Dice Minato tratando de entender todo - ¿Por qué no le has dicho todavia? ¿Que es lo que temes al decirle?

- Cuando conoci a Paco el tambien estaba solo - contesto ella - el es todo para mi como yo soy todo para el. Yo me eh convertido como en una hermana mayor para el, como un modelo a seguir, no me puedo permitir que el me vea caer, nosotros solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, como un par de hermanos, y yo algun dia voy a faltar, asi que mi unico objetivo es que el se supere como yanood y como humano lo antes posible, no importa si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio de ello, su bienestar es todo para mi

- Ya veo, lo sabia, tu eres como su fuente de poder

- Y si la fuente se seca, el tambien lo hara - termina ella.

- Es por eso que tu siempre te mantienes firme ante el, lo enseñas a mantenerse fuerte ante cualquier situacion sin dudarlo

- Lo enseño a ayudar, apoyar, perdonar, a luchar, a no odiar, y a sonreirle a la vida, sin importar la situacion - menciona mientras se levanta de su sitio - su felicidad y bienestar es todo para mi

- Pero si tu mueres que el no...

- No - asegura ella - el ya se ah preparado inconcientemente para eso, estoy segura que el no me fallara, por eso tampoco puedo fallarle yo, tampoco puedo decirle que mi vida se va agotando, me mantendre firme hasta el final de mis dias sin importar las circustancias y orgullosamente, todo sera por el

Minato siente feo al escuchar todo eso, el sentimiento que siente Smaybe hacia Paco es casi exactamente al que el siente por Kushina e imaginarse todo lo que tendra que vivir Smaybe le da un poco de nostalgia.

...

_La sangre salpico su inocente rostro dejandolo completamente paralizado._

_- Oka-oka-ka - balbuceaba inconcientemente enmedio de su estado de shock._

_- Demonios - grito su padre al ver lo herida que estaba su madre - malnacidos - grito mientras se lanzaba en contra de los atacantes._

_- Eres un estupido al querer enfrentarte a nosotros - se burlo uno de ellos._

_- Solo danos el estupido dinero - ordeno otro._

_- No puedo permitir que se lleven el tesoro de mi vida - decia el señor mientras atacaba sin exito._

_- Eres un tonto aldeano ¿Que podrias hacer tu en contra de cuatro yanood?_

_- Ka-kazuki, hijo - llamo su hermosa y herida madre - Corre, huye y pide ayuda, pe-pero sobre todo, mantente a salvo_

_Kazuki simplemente no podia salir de su estado, el a su corta edad de seis años, acababa de presenciar como sus tios y abuelos habian muerto, y ahora mismo sus padres y el eran los siguientes._

_- KAZUKI DESPIERTA - grita su padre llegando a el y zarandeandolo un poco - Llevate a tu madre, corr... - las suplicas del desesperado padre se detienen gracias a una navaja que acababa de atravezar su corazon._

_- Escuche ruido, vecino ¿todo esta bien? - se escucha en la puerta._

_- Demonios - maldice uno levantando su Katana - Ordegly, toma el botin y vamonos_

_El padre cae de rodillas frente a su hijo, y su madre al ver la Katana dispuesta a ejucutar a los tres reacciona y empuja a su querido hijo en el ultimo segundo antes de que..._

_- PUUKK -_

_Una lagrima recorre la mejilla de Kazuki, sus ropas, su cuerpo y sobre todo manos estan completamente llenas de sangre._

_Lentamente y sin poder parpadear o dejar de temblar, bajo la mirada hasta sus manos, las cuales reposaban encima de sus piernas._

_Su corazon sube hasta su garganta en el momento en el que ve las cabezas de sus progenitores en ellas. Cubriendose rapidamente de sangre por la herida que le acaba de ocacionar la Katana en su pecho._

_Y entonces un fuerte golpe seguido de una imagen negra se presentan._

_..._

- Aaaaaaaah - grita desesperadamente Paco.

- ESTAS MUERTO KELE - asegura Tenshi corriendo tras de el.

- Corre mas rapido Paco, te ah llamado por tu apellido, ESTAS MUERTO- suguiere Fugaku corriendo el maraton a su lado.

- A ti tambien te viene siguiendo - recordo este.

- Pero no ah dicho mi a...

- ¡UCHIHA! - grita una furiosa peliroja.

- ¿Ahora que hicieron? - pregunta Smaybe al momento en que ambos chicos pasan corriendo a su lado.

- Debe ser algo grave como para que esten asi - comenta Minato parado a su lado.

- Asegurense de no ser atrapados, porque una vez muertos nos encargaremos de resucitarlos para matarlos de nuevo ttebane - amenaza Kushina pasando ahora ella con Tenshi.

- De ser asi debio ser algo mas que grave - dice la Orest.

Eby solo esta sentada en una rama del arbol en el que se supone que esperarian al equipo Fugaku. Lie esta recargado en el mismo.

- PUUUUM PAAAZ Y KUUUAZ -

(Media hora despues)

- Hummp - expresa Tenshi sentandose a un lado de Smaybe.

- Tenshi te han dicho que eres algo... - Smaybe se lo piensa antes de continuar - ...Bipolar

- Bipolar ¿Yo? - Duda ella.

- Bueno, no quiero ser grosera, y tampoco soy perfecta pero...

- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunta una risueña Tenshi.

- Bueno... - '-' enserio duda que lo es - hace un rato estabas agresiva, hace un poco menos de un rato estabas antipa... seria - corrige a tiempo - y hace un segundo estabas ¿Riendo?

-_-' (Cara de Tenshi)

- Olvidalo

O-O (Cara de Tenshi, de nuevo).

Kushina llega con los dos chicos golpeados en la mano y los arroja al suelo como un par de bultos, luego se sienta a un lado de Tenshi echando chipas.

- Pobres - lamenta Orest - ¿Que hicieron?

- ¿Que hicieron? ¿QUE HICIERON? - repite Kushina sarcasticamente - Los Baka nos diguieron gordas

-_-' (Cara de Smaybe) - Oh que malos ¿En serio?

- En serio

- ¿En serio?

- En serio

-_-lll (Cara de Smaybe) - Pero, bueno no conosco demasiado a Fugaku pero, Paco no es irrespetuoso y Fugaku creo que tampoco ¿Que dijieron exactamente?

- Comiamos ramen y entonces en el plato numero quince de las dos - explico Kushina... ¿Por qué tan poquitos? - Fu-baka dijo - imitacion de voz tonta del Uchiha - No puedo creer que coman tanto y blabla-blabla gordas

- Si y alla va el otro baka a apoyarlo - Tenshi imita tontamente a Paco - Cualquiera pareceria ya ballena embarazada

x-X (Cara de Smaybe y Minato).

...

- ¿Que haras Neji - Pregunta May en tono serio.

Neji suleta un pesado supiro - May, sinceramente, no se que seria mejor - admite - Si Eby regresa Plakhow no la atrapara, pero en ese caso Eby traeria una gran desgracia, y si ella no regresa, si Plakhow toma a Smaybe, entonces sera el quien traiga esa desgracia

- Entonces - dice Smaybe entrando con un rostro confundido y sorprendido, pero sobre todo, desilucionado - ¿Si soy yo? - pregunta abriendo el libro Seebad, justamente el la primera posicion, en la posicion del criminal mas temido y peligroso de universo.

Neji evita la mirada de la chica volteando en direccion contraria - Asi es, tu eres Eby.

- Entonces - dice Paco llegando en ese momento escuchando todo - ¿Como es que ni ella misma lo sabe?

- Bueno, si tu preguntas en la actualidad sobre Eby Orest, nadie te sabra decir donde o cuando encontrarla, lo mas que te pueden decir, son los crimenes cometidos y una descripcion no muy asertada de tu fisico - responde May.

- Cuando tenias quince años - comenzo a explicar Neji, ya que la respuesta de May realmente no contestaba algo - Te encontre inconciente y en un estado muy grave, esa se convirtio en una opotunidad perfecta para usar mi tecnica en ti y hacerte una nueva persona - izo una pequeña pausa - te borre la mente e hice que tu aspecto fuera el de una niña de cinco años, despues de eso te meti en una casa especial al igual que a los otros Pryce y yo.

- ¿Casa especial? - pregunto Rooy.

- La casa del universo - contesto May - Es una casa que te permite convertir un dia en el tiempo que quieras, y parece solo una casa, pero al entrar te encuentras con un universo ahi dentro

- Asi es - continuo Neji - Los meti ahi con un tiempo programado de diez años, y con una ilucion ustedes iban creyendo que crecian que peleaban y todo eso. Durante esos diez años los entrene y prepare a los cinco para convertirlos en Pryce, todo iba perfecto, hasta que Plakhow llego y tomo a los otros cuatros Pryce y los mato, hasta que decidio que era tu turno de morir

- Pe-pero - balbuceo la chica - ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Tenias la oportunidad perfecta para matarme y no lo hisite...

- Antes de eso - corto Neji - no habiamos encontrado en varias ocaciones y sinceramente me salvaste la vida en cinco veces, jamas supe el porque, aunque creo que era por convenencia, tampoco podia matar a quien le devia la vida, ademas, como eras la persona creadora de miles de tecnicas prohibidas y poses un inmenso yutnie. Al matarte todos tus secretos serian anhelados y los vandidos descubririan tus secretos gracias a tu cuerpo, basicamente eres la persona que vale mas en el universo, pero muerta, tambien eres la persona mas dificil de matar, casi muero cuando intentaba hacercarme a ti, hasta ahora no lo hubiera logrado aun - suspira nuevamente - y por ultimo y dejando todo atras, yo no soy un asesino

- Tu no pero yo si - se lamento Smaybe - Soy aquello que todos llaman Odio encarnado

- Yo no estoy seguro de eso - comenta May - bueno, un "Odio encarnado" cuantas veces hubiera perdido la memoria, siempre hubiera sido un "Odio encarnado" y por mi parte, el odio es lo que menos o mas bien lo que nunca eh visto en ti

- Mira Smaybe - propone Neji - Si nosotros contamos que has perdido la memoria, que has cam...

- No Neji - corta ella con firmeza y enseguida su rostro queda en blanco.

- La gente puede olvidar eso - insistio Neji - tu crearias otra imagen

- Espera Neji - dice Paco - es desicion de ella ¿Smaybe?

Ella suspira y sus ojos se reenfocan - ¿La conosiste? - pregunta de la nada - Neji ¿Conosiste a mi familia?

El y todos un tanto sorprendidos voltean a verla, aunque el, Neji la comprende exactamente.

- Veamos - Mira el techo y comienza a relatar.

...

La primera divicion sera, Kushina, Tenshi, Hanna, Mikoto, Paco y Lie - enumera Fugaku - Seran quienes hagan las pruebas de choque

- ¿A donde nos enviaran? - pregunta Paco.

- Los enviare a las afueras de la aldea - contesta el rubio - por si algo llegara a salir mal

- ¿Y que tipo de prubas haremos? - Tenshi.

- Seran prubas con Chakra y Yutnie - responde la peliroja - los seis expulsaremos cierta cantidad de estos y veremos la reaccion que tiene al chocar entre ellos, todo lo haremos dentro de un sitio especial para pruebas como esta

- ¿Y los demas?

- Hiashi y Hizashi junto con Raito vigilaran las reacciones desde un Kilometro atras de donde se llevaran a cabo las pruebas, asi podran tambien, avisar y actuar sobre cualquier intruso o problema que se presente - explica el rubio - mientras que Smaybe y Kazuki por ser quienes mas rapido han resolvido los codigos, ambos desifraran los pergaminos que los equipos Hiashi y Hizashi traigan - y tambien porque no quiere que estos se esfuerzen en tareas pesadas, Smaybe porque se va debilitando con el tiempo y las tareas que aga y Kazuki porque se ah herido demasiadas veces a causa de su problema.

- ¿Que haras tu Minato?

- Yo ire junto con Eby a la aldea vecina - responde - el Kazekage ah puesto a nuestra disposicion a dos shinobis que nos pueden ayudar y hemos acordado llevar el pago por dicho acto hasta la aldea de la arena a primera hora el dia de mañana

- Hemos pasado aqui un mes y medio - menciona Smaybe - Llegamos el veinte de agosto, eso significa que hoy es...

- Siete de octubre - completa Paco.

- Oh si, entonces ¿Que dia haremos ya lo definitivo?

- Supongo que para el diez de Octubre - contesta el rubio - Yo y Eby partiremos en una hora, los equipos que faltan llegaran en dos, las prubas las iniciaran a las siete de la tarde y Fugaku se mantendra vigilando y asesorando a todos, el estara al cargo mientras yo no este, y cuando regrese todos examinaremos los resulatados y elaboraremos un plan para el el dia diez ¿Entendido?

- Hi

...

- Oka-san ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir el campamento TYannoodS?

- Raito hijo, es porque ahi las personas se preparan para convertirse en yanood - contesto ella - Tu no necesitas convertirte en Yanood, tu eres el hijo del Sayyer de Wesley, todo cuidadano daria la vida por ti y el respeto siempre lo tendras

- Pero a mi si me gustaria convertirme en yanood

- Pero un yanood solo se convierte en eso para su propia seguridad y para la seguridad de los demas, aparte para ganar dinero que le sirva para mantenerse a si mismo y a su familia, tu ya tienes esa proteccion y el dinero, te lo repito eres el hijo de el Sayyer, tu deber es actuar como el principe que eres y aprender sobre la cultura del universo, solo eso

PERO NO Raito no queria ser solo una simple enciclopedia al que todos tenian que proteger y respetar por su padre.

El queria ganarse el respeto por sus propios meritos, el queria proteger a los demas y ser yanood como su padre, quizas hasta un Sayyer podia llegar a ser si se lo proponia. Pero sus padres se oponian rotundamente a que el fuese un Yanood y arriesgara su vida como todos los demas.

- Pero no todos los medios por los cuales se puede lograr ser un yanood es exactamente ir al campamento TYanoodS - penso el, el dia en que entro a la bibloteca mas grande del universo y empezo a leer todos y cada uno de los libros que le ayudarian a convertirse en un yanood.

No fue hasta cinco años despues, cuando cumplio trece años, que sus padre se dieron cuenta de eso.

Cuando un encapuchado criminal logro llegar hasta el Sayyer derrotando mas que a toda su guardia, teniendo una pequeña pelea con el y finalmente siendo sometido fue que el Sayyer de Wesley se dio cuenta que no era un criminal, si no su hijo que trataba de enseñarle lo equivocado que habia estado.

- Buenos dias su exelencia - menciono sonriendo mientras que su padre arqueba las cejas sorprendido.

No es que no reconocieran sus padres que habia echo un gran esfuerzo, es que ellos habian dicho que no y no era no. Asi que Raito solo quedo regañado y castigado por su desobedencia.

...

¿Que demonios estaba haciendo Kushina? ¿Por que demonios le coqueteaba a Paco? ¿Por que demonios a Minato no le importaba?

- Es extraño que primero lo golpes ¿No crees? - pregunta Samybe riendo.

- Esa es mi muestra de cariño - debate Kushina.

- Estoy solo siendo usado, se que soy sexy pero...

- Hahaha...

Kushina voltea a ver a Minato a ver si algo ah ocacionado en el pero...

- La gravedad en nuestro universo es mucho menor, soy rapida, pero no tanto como tu, la razon por la que nos movemos asi de rapido es porque aqui la gravedad es mas, si tu estuvieras alla fueras lento, y como yo estoy aqui en una gravedad mas alta me veo mucho mas rapida, pero realmente mi nivel de velocidad es menos

- Pero eres mucho mas rapida que los demas, eso quiere decir que eres rapida de todos modos - Dice el rubio.

- Soy mas rapida que ellos, pero si viviera aqui no seria mas rapida que tu

Y el ni a verla voltaba, estaba platicando de quien sabe que con esa tipa, y esa tipa solo habla con el, debe ser una serpiente arrastrada que quiere quedarselo =( y lo esta logrando. Piensa ella.

- Oi - llama el rubio en el que esta pensando - tenemos que irnos, los veremos mañana - y entonces comienza a caminar en lado contrario tranquilamente con Eby.

- Que extraño - menciona Tenshi dando la vuelta completamente y viendoles de espalda, ya que ellos tambien les daban la espalda.

- ¿Nani? - preguntan los demas dando tambien la vuelta y examinando a Minato y Eby que siguen caminando.

- Caminan muy raro

-_-lll

- Pense que era algo grave - menciona Fugaku.

- Es cierto - apoya Paco - Caminan como astronautas, pero un poco mas relajados

- ¿Que es un astronauta? - pregunta Kushina.

- Bueno es... - Paco se habia olvidado de que ellos no sabian que era eso, ya que solo el y  
Smaybe conocian eso de el planeta Tierra donde vivieron un poco - ..son los que caminan como ellos

- Se parece a Seeck - menciona Smaybe.

- Si es cierto, solo que mas grande de edad, Seeck tenia catorce años - dijo Paco.

- Le dije que se parecia Seeck y me dijo que me parecia a Meedyi

- ¿Quien es Seeck? - pregunto Fugaku.

- ¿Quien es Meedyi? - pregunto Paco.

- Seeck es un amigo nuestro - responde Smaybe - y no se quien es Meedyi

Minato y Eby se detienen a lo lejos, sin darse cuenta que los observan, llamando la atencion de todos.

Minato dice algo a Eby y ella se muestra un poco confundida, luego Minato toma la mano de ella y la acerca provocando que Kushina se pusiera roja de coraje.

Eby abre los ojos mas confundida que nada cuando los suaves y gentiles labios de el se posicionaron sobre los de ella.

Todos alrededor de Kushina saltan espantados por lo que eso ocacione en la peliroja y Luego Minato y Eby desaparecen en una cortina de Humo.

No, enojarse por una estupidez como esa no era suficiente, pero para sorpresa de algunos Minato no salio nuevamente de sus casillas cuando Kushina coqueteaba con Paco. No , el solo habia alzado la ceja y nada mas.

Y el evento habia sido tan repentino y sorprresivo que termino acacionando un caos.

...

- Minato, ninguno de los dos ah descansado en estos dos meses, de verdad, vayan, yo buscare alguien que los remplaze por lo pronto...

Y no fue muy lejos, solo a la aldea vecina, a tranquilizarse un poco, lo que jamas penso nadie, es que esa noche el final empezaria.


	7. Chapter 7

Ghommsita Orest.

De otra dimencion.

Capitulo 7: El plan de Dazou en marcha.

Smaybe, la tipica psicologa hablo con Kushina de nuevo, no logro exactamente lo que queria, pero por lo menos habia logrado tranquilizarla.

Ahora mismo se encontraban haciendo las pruebas corresponidentes, Lie no era de mucha ayuda ya que se reusaba a copeerar, pero aun asi las pruebas se realizaban sin problema alguno.

Los chicos hacian prubas pequeñas que no afectara cosa alguna, es decir, que no aga que explote el universo.

- Esto es excelente - menciono una persona entre las sombras al ver a Fugaku irse a asesorar a Smaybe.

Mientras que del otro lado del salon se encontraban los yanood y shinobis experimentando, sin la mas minima idea de la precencia de un intruso.

- Paco intenta chocar energias con Kushina - pide Tenshi.

- Bien - contesta el parandose frente a la peliroja - ¿Lista?

Kushina asiente.

Ambos chocan sus propias manos y expulsan cierta cantidad, las cuales al chocar manda a cada uno tres metros atras de donde se encontraban.

- Demonios... - menciona Kushina incorporandose.

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunta Paco imitandoa la peliroja.

- Se rechazan una a otra - dice Hanna quien ah observando todo con su Byuakugan.

- Que extraño, la mia y la de el se combinaban - menciona Mikoto - tal vez solo pasa una vez, vuelvan a hacerlo

- Hagamoslo de nuevo Kushina-san - pide Paco poniendose de pie.

- Hi

...

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, dentro de la aldea, en casa de Minato, en la residencia del lugar, sentados en la mesita del té. Se encuentras dos jovenes quebrandose la cabeza.

- Estos codigos son un poco mas complicados - admite Smaybe.

- Si, y ese que esta mas grande - menciona Kazuki mientras apunta un pergamino del tamaño del que Jiraya tiene - se ve mas complicado.

- Con ese son veintitres pergaminos

- Pero ese vale por los otros veintidos

- Ah, si es cierto, puede que hasta valga mas que treinta - sonrie ella.

- Dudalo

- ¿Y si resolvemos ese primero que los otros? Asi sera menos pesado el trabajo - propone ella.

- Tienes razon, pero tambien tengo hambre - él hace una mueca mientras soba su estomago.

Ella sonrie y se sonroja un poco - yo tambien ¿que tal si voy a asaltar la cocina de Minato y traigo algo en lo que tu desenrollas ese mounstro de pergamino?

- Me parece bien

...

Minato y Eby caminaban por un monton de arena, porque estaban apunto de llegar a la aldea de la Arena, creo que es por eso. Pero bueno, llegarian en unos veinte minutos, descansarian otros cuarenta, y retornarian a la aldea de Konoha con dos nuevos ninja.

Como era de esperarse, yendo con Eby el camino no era muy entretenido o hablable. Pero de cierta forma, Minato agredecia esa tranqulidad, la que no tuvo en mucho tiempo, mas sin embargo, no significo, que no la llegara a romper en algun momento.

Ya que, la curiosidad mata al gato, pero al menos si moria por preguntar lo que en su mente vagaba y vagaba como mosquito vampiro, hambriento de sangre. Al menos moriria ya sin curiosidad.

Se lo penso dos veces antes de hablar - Smaybe - llamo a la chica encadenada a un lado de el.

Ella abrio los ojos con una ceja alzada - ¿Hum?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Pense que eras mas listo, ya lo estas haciendo ¿Sabes? - dijo esta dandole el "permiso" cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

- Bueno... - ¿Estaba dudando? Eso no era propio de el, debia hablar con firmeza - ...¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tus delitos ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

Ella volvio a abrir los ojos deteniendo su caminata, ladeo la cabeza - ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? - pregunto mientras hacia un gesto - ¿Esa es tu gran duda desde hace ya mas de mes? Pense que era algo mas interesante.

- ¿Me lo dirias?

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a escuchar todo? - pregunto mientras retoma su caminata.

El asintio.

- ¿Y que pasara cuando eso suceda? ¿Crees poder aguantar tanto tiempo junto a mi sin poder temblar? - pregunto en tono sadico.

- ¿Deberia hacerlo? - pregunto el arrugando las cejas.

- Seria inebitable hacerlo

- No lo creo - desafio el.

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Podrias apostar?

- Lo que quieras - prometio.

Ella solto un silbido al aire, y de nuevo se detuvo - Te escuchas muy seguro Namikaze - espeto ella cruzandose de brazos - Si estas tan seguro entonces, seran tres cosas ¿De acuerdo?

- Hi

- La primera, dejaras que utilize un sello en ti, este no dejara que digas lo que yo te haya mostrado o dicho. La segunda, una vez que sepas todo borrare tu memoria cuando yo lo desee y la tercera quedara en blanco, sera cualquier cosa que yo desee - exclamo - si tu te enteras de todo sin siquiera querer temblar, yo te cumplire cinco cosas, lo que sea sin renegar ¿Que dices? - negocio.

- Echo - acepto.

...

Y en otro lugar a las afueras de la ldea, en una caseta de vigilancia...

- Pense que iba a haber actividad - dijo Hiashi.

- ¿No creen que es un poco extraño que no pase nada? - Pregunta Raito.

- Las ondas de poder no llegan a la superficie - menciona Hizashi - El byuakugan no se equivoca.

- Yo no tengo Byuakugan - recuerda Raito espectantemente finguiendo - desearia tenerlo para hacer esto mas interesante, o por lo menos para ver los documentos que mi Otto-san no me deja ver - lamenta el chico.

...

Y en otro lugar, recien acabando de hacer un acto cruel y maligno...

- Señor, el dos caras esta listo - informo el sujeto.

El sujeto con cara rancia sonrie - Excelente, preparense para atacar - decia mientras tapaba su ojo.

...

Y de nuevo en casa de Minato...

- Espero que a Kazuki le guste los emparedados - penso Smaybe - ¿A quien no le gustan los emparedados?

Tomo dos bandejas que contenian cada una tres emparedados y un vaso de jugo de naranja. arrugo las cejas al darse cuenta que Kazuki no hacia ruido alguno, apilo una bandeja encima de la otra, y dio de golpe un paso hacia atras.

Fugaku abrio la puerta de la casa de Minato y entro, se escontro con el monton de pergaminos descansando en un sillon y se pregunto que demonios estaban haciendo Kazuki y Smaybe que no los resolvian en ese momento.

Luego miro sobre la mesita de la sala un pergamino mas grande - ¿Que es esto? - se pregunto echando un vistazo ya que este se encontraba abierto.

Una explosion se escucho en la cocina y la pared que dividia ambas habitaciones se destruyo saliendo por la abertura la chica que sostenia dos bandejas con comida.

- ¿Un emparedado? - pregunta Smaybe saltando a un lado de el Uchiha, relajada.

El alza una ceja - ¿Que demonios sucede? - pregunto un tanto histerico el pelicastaño.

Kazuki sale por la misma abertura que Smaybe su aura color negro y sin destellos azules lo cubre. Es decir, el Kazuki version mala en 3D aparece.

- Eso pasa - contesta ella.

...

- aaaah - gritan varios jovenes, despues de caer varios metros hacia atras.

- Demonios Kushina - ruge Tenshi levantandose del suelo - Te dijimos que por favor no expulsaras mas chakra - Cuando la chica se pone completamente de pie queda frente a la peliroja, quien la abofetea - ¿Que demo... ?

Kushina ataca a Tenshi con un Kunai, no solo a ella, tambien lanza algunos a Hana, Mikoto y Paco.

Los tres chicos saltan esquivando el ataque.

- ¿Esto es parte de las pruebas? - pregunta Paco, a lo que su respuesta es contestada con una abofetada por parte de Tenshi, quien llega y se planta a su lado - Ya entendi

Kushina da la espalda a los cuatro diriguiendose a Lie.

- Kushina ¿Que haces, que te pasa? - pregunta Mikoto, tratando de acercarse a la chica.

Pero la peliroja contesta volteandose en un brusco moviemiento y atacando a la pelinegra con un ataque de viento.

- Mikoto-san - Hana se dirigue corriendo hacia su amiga, al mismo tiempo en que ambas activan sus poderes oculares.

- Retiro lo dicho no entiendo - menciona Paco poniendose en posicion de pelea.

Tenshi le imita mientras observa a la bipolar peliroja, diriguiendose de nuevo ahacia Lie, quien le ve con el ceño fruncido.

Ciertamente el destello que vieron hace apenas unos segundos tuvo que ver con este cambio tan repentino por parte de la peliroja. Eso porque, enseguida de verlo la chica solto la fuerte cantidad de chakra, ataco a Tenshi inicialmente y luego a los demas, pero su objetivo estaba claro, Lie tenia algo interesante para ella, o simplemente era a quien queria matar.

Su aspecto tambien cambio un poco, su cabello se alazo curiosamente en nueve mechones, sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos, sus uñas en garras y sus ojos cambiaron de color, a uno rojo. Solo cambio un poco.

- Hana, Mikoto ¿Que sucede? - pregunta Tenshi manteniendose alerta de los movimientos de Kushina - en un segundo estabamos platicando, al siguiente vemos un destello, el que sigue caemos de espaldas por una expulsacion de chakra rojo, y el que sigue despues me confundo ¿QUE PASA? - relata todo pacificamente, hasta la ultima parte que grita preguntando paranoicamente.

- Tambien queremos saberlo Tenshi-san - contesta Hana - estamos en las mismas situaciones.

- Yo se los explicare - menciona una roca, fea y sadica voz.

- ¡TU! - dice Paco apuntando al sujeto con el dedo - ¡El viejo rancio del baston!

- ¿Da-danzou-sama? - pregunta Mikoto - ¿Que hace usted aqui?

- Vine... - el anciano alza la mano, dando una señal - ... A matarlos

Entonces Danzou ataca a los cuatro chicos, con unos cien ambu que saco de no se donde.

- ¿Que, como han podido pasar todas las medidas de seguridad? - pregunta Hana - ¿donde estan Hiashi, Raito y Hizashi?

- Se supone que estan vigilando para evitar y alertar casos como estos - recuerda Paco - ¿Que les hiciste saco de huesos viejos?

- En huesos se convertiran ustedes - menciona Danzou en una burla, mientras camina hacia Kushina quien esta a unos metros parada frente a Lie, quien ve todo sin al parecer importancia - Me interesa esa maldad que llevas dentro - pronuncia llegando a un lado de Kushina y deteniendose - Pero no vengo a negociar - Danzou destapa su ojo derecho y el sharingan en el se muestra - Quiero su cuerpo, Matalo mounstro - ordena a la esclavizada chica.

...

- Entonces... - menciona Smaybe haciendo una mueca - ... Ese enorme pergamino no lo trajieron ustedes

Fugaku salta a su lado, esquivando otro ataque de Kazuki - Al parecer ese pergamino libera una tecnica al abrirlo

- ¿Que tipo de tecnica?

- Atrapa al ser humano en un ninjustsu, seguramente este izo que liberara mucha maldad, y luego lo libero, que en este caso, izo que Kazuki perdiera el control - explico.

- Eso quiere decir que era una trampa diseñada para Kazuki - dice ella creando una barrera que rechaza otro ataque, mas sin embargo, que desaparece al instante - por alguien que sabia que solo yo me encontraba con el, significa que no solo nosotros podemos estar con problemas

- Demonios - maldice Uchiha - los demas estan a las afueras de la aldea, es probable que el equipo de Hiashi no pueda emitir la alarma

- Fugaku, si ese es el caso ve - propone ella - Me hare cargo de mantener aqui a Kazuki, tu tienes que ir a asesorar lo demas e inicialmente decirselo al Sandaime

- ¿Estas segura? ¿Puedo dejarte sola con el? - pregunta no del todo convencido.

- Anda dulzuras, vengan a enfrentarme, no se escondan como ratas cobardes - dice Kazuki ya algo molesto, por ser ignorado.

- Segurisima

...

Tenshi llega lo mas rapido que puede con los Hyuga y Raito. Sus compañeros hicieron una cuartada que permitio que ella escapara y diera algun tipo de aviso y que ayudara tambien a los demas, quien seguramente tambien estaban en problemas.

Pero no, los gemelos Hyuga y Raito solo se encuentran cruzados de barzos, parados y sin hacer gesto alguno.

Gruñe mientras empuja a Hizashi quien al ser empujado, tira a Raito y Hiashi.

Hiashi agita la cabeza - ¿Que te pasa?

- ¿Que haces aqui Tenshi? - pregunta Hizashi - debrias estar en el salon de pruebas

- ¡Y ustedes pedazos de tontos, deberian estar vigilando! - exclama furiosa.

- Pero si hemos estado vigilando todo este tiempo Tenshi-san - dice Raito sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

Tenshi alza la mano y apunta la direccion de la que viene - ¡¿Entonces me podrian decir que es eso?!

Los chicos diriguen su mirada hacia la dirrecion indicada, donde se encuntra el salon de pruebas echo casi escombros.

- ¿Que? ¿Como puede ser esto? hemos estado vigilando todo este tiempo - menciona algo histerico Hiashi.

- ¿Acaso hemos sido sometidos a una tecnica? ¿Como puede ser, por quien? - pregunta Hizashi.

...

Unos minutos despues de una larga explicacion con el Hokage...

- ¿Donde demonios se metieron esos dos? - pregunto Tenshi frunciendo los labios.

- Aun no han llegado Sandaime - informo Fugaku.

- ¿Que hay de la otra chica? Ella puede localizarlos ¿No es cierto? - cuestiono Hiruzen.

- Hi - afirmo el Hyuga mayor - Pero la chica ahora esta ocupada, Kazuki a tomado su segunda personalidad y ella trata de controlarle

- Bien, mandare un escuadron para que la sustituya - informa.

- Me temo Hokage-sama que eso no es buena idea, la chica por experiencia puede controlar al sujeto sin matarlo y me temo que perderiamos a muchos hombres si usted hace eso

- ¿Que hay de mi? - pregunta Raito - Yo podria hacerlo

Tenshi da un golpe en la cabeza del chico - ¿Que cree que hace? Usted no debe arriesgarse asi, eso lo debo hacer yo

- Tenshi-san - debate por primera vez el chico - Si le digo que ambos controlaremos al Kazuki malo ¿Que diria?

- ¡Que esta loco!

- ¿Y si le digo que es una orden directa, como hijo del Sayeer?

Tenshi arruga las cejas - Obedeceria sin negarme

- Bien dicho - Raito se gira hacia Sarutobi - Sandaime-sama ¿Que dice?

Sarutobi sonrie, esos "intrusos" tienen la voluntad de fuego - Digo que confio en ustedes, vayan

Fugaku, Hiashi, Tenshi y Raito hacen una reverencia ante el Hokage y enseguida salen de la oficina en dirrecion a la casa de Minato, donde Smaybe retiene a Kazuki.

...

Smaybe relmente esta sorprendida, jamas se imagino el rango de pelea que poseia Kazuki.

- ¿Que pasa Orest, agotada? - pregunta el.

- Pensativa - corrige ella.

- ¿Piensas en matarme?

- Pienso en regresar a Kazuki

- Yo soy Kazuki - agrega entre dientes.

- Te equivocas, tu no eres mi amigo

- Podría serlo - asegura.

- No lo creo - Kazuki sonrie mostrando casi todos sus blancos dientes y rie con crueldad - ¿Te causo risa? Me alegra que intentes ver el lado bueno

- Te matare - asegura el.

- ¿A si? Bien por ti

- Smaybe - llama Tenshi llegando junto con los demas - Ve y trae aqui a Minato y Eby

- ¿Donde esta Lie? - pregunta ella sin moverse.

- Kushina y el se dirigen al valle del Fin - contesta Fugaku - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Porque lo necesito a el para saber donde estan

- ¿Como?

- Lie se llevo el sello cuando salio de aqui, sin el sello no los puedo encontr...

Smaybe desaparecio de la nada en una cortina de humo.

- ¿Que es lo qu...? - y volvio a detener su pregunta cuando tuvo que parar un golpe - ¿Kushina? - pregunta sorprendida, enseguida voltea a ver de reojo a sus espaldas, donde se encuntra Lie - Ya veo el sello que aplique en Lie se activo al sentir la amenaza - penso - Pero ¿Porque Kushina esta rodeada de ese aura rojo que muestra seis colas?

...

- Has perdido Namikaze - dijo Eby posicionando su mano en el pecho de el y formando el sello que se habia acordado.

- Omai... - Minato no podia creer lo que Eby le acababa de mostrar, porque no, Ella no hablo, izo algo como, como intercambiar memorias. Y el basicamente estaba en primera fila viendo todo lo que ella habia echo, era imposible no temblar al menos un poco.

...

Mikoto, Paco, Hanna y Hizashi peleaban a muerte contra los cincuenta enemigos presentados, debian encontrar de una manera u otra al sujeto que tenia el control sobre Kushina.

Lo que no sabian era lo peor, que Kushina mantenia a Kurama en su interior.

**¿Que les parece la sintesis, o el principio del enruedo de los siguientes y ultimos capitulos de esta temporada?**

**Bueno es que en la otra Naruto ya hace choque de mundos con sus padres y asi. Algunos muren y otros viven =).**

**EN FIN coman frutas y verduras, portense mal y bañense.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ghommsita Orest.

De otra dimencion.

Capitulo 8: Complicaciones.

Pasadas de las 9:00 p.m. En la aldea oculta entre las hojas, desde uno de los lugares mas caracteristicos de esta bella aldea, es decir, el monumento Kage.

Ahi era donde el causador de los dolores de cabeza de muchos se encontraba. Apoyado en su odiable baston, claro que no tanto como el.

Sus cabellos eran movidos por la ligera brisa casual en una noche como esa, en su rostro una sonrisa dibujada, una sonrisa de abaricia y crueldad.

Sus objetivos y planes comenzaron el dia en que los "intrusos" llegaron a Konoha, y el "Tonto de Hiruzen" como el calificaba al respetable Sandaime. Desidio hacerse cargo de ellos sin querer agrandar las cosas a un problema grande, extenso y perjudicable para Konoha. Es decir, cuando el Sandaime decidio excluir a Danzou completamente del caso para que este no intentara apoderarse de alguno de los malignos y poderosos Yutnie de los chicos de la otra dimencion, y por su puesto, usar al Jinchiruki del Kyubi para lograrlo y luego hacerse a si mismo el Jinchiruki, arrebatandole el demonio a Kushina Uzumaki.

Pero no el "Tonto de Hiruzen" no sabia utilizar el gran poder que se le habia servido en bandeja de oro, y no de plata. Y Danzou, como el anhelado Hokage que nunca fue por culpa de su antiguo compañero, desidio aprovechar la oportunidad que otros no aprovechaban, claro todo para "El bien de Konoha".

No solo le quitaria el Kyubi al otro demonio rojo, tambien arrazaria con el maligno Yutnie que desprendia Lie Ordegly o Kazuki Fujioka, descubriria que era lo que ambas Smaybe Orest gurdaban en su ser, algo de cantidad muy buena y poderosa sin dudarlo. Se apoderaria de los Sharingan del poderoso Fugaku y de la eficaz Mikoto, no solo eso tambien descubriria el poder detras del poderoso Byuakugan. Y como olvidarlo, se vengaria de las estupideses de Paco y Tenshi, quienes se atrevieron a insultarle en incontables veces, y tal vez usaria a Raito como esclavo.

Y todo estrategicamente planeado para que el engreido del Namikaze rubio fuera culpado por eso. Y asi se pudiera quitar a alguien mas de su camino para el puesto a Hokage, el que tambien planeaba dejar disponible en un par de dias. Claro que tambien estaba pensado en el cara de serpiente que competia por el puesto.

Y como todo buen consejero de la aldea mando a los tres sannin a una ridicula mision a un lugar demasiado lejos de Konoha, no solo eso, el problema que habia causado para los mocosos engreidos, estaba planeado para que solo ellos lidiaran con el.

- Señor, los puntos del sello estan listos para la realizacion de la barrera - informo uno de sus aliados, un ambu de raiz.

- ¿Cual es la localizacion de los objetivos? - pregunto él.

- Señor, cuatro de ellos, Mikoto, Paco, Hanna y Hizashi, se encuentran aun en las afueras de la aldea, Tenshi, Raito y Kazuki estan por llegar al bosque de la aldea, Smaybe, Lie y Uzumaki se encuentran en el valle del fin y Fugaku esta por llegar con ellos - contesto.

- ¿Que acciones a tomado el Sandaime?

- A mandado a escuadrones para el apoyo de los intrusos, Señor

El sujeto forma el sello serpiente con las manos - Que mal que estos no llegaran al rescate - se burla.

Enseguida una barrera se comienza a crear por toda la aldea, paralizando todo a su paso y dejando solos a los Yanood y Shinobis partes del plan de Danzou.

- Señor, lo que aun no sabemos es la localizacion de Namikaze Minato y Eby Orest, al parecer el Sandaime los ah enviado a las afueras de Konoha, a otra aldea

- Perfecto...

...

- ¿Por que nuestros ataques son inutiles? - pregunta Paco un poco agitado.

Llevaban mucho tiempo peleando, sin embargo no veian progreso alguno.

- No lo entiendo, algo debe estar pasando ¿Pero que? - cuestiona Hizashi.

- Se supone que los refuerzos ya debieron haber llegado - menciona Mikoto haciendo un gesto de dolor - ¿Que los ah atrazado?

- Lo importante ahora es ayudar a Kushina, debemos de librarla de cualquier tecnica que le hayan puesto - dijo la Hyuga.

Los cuatro chicos tomaron pocision espalda con espalda, cubriendose unos a otros para seguir con la interminable pelea.

- Me pregunto como estara Smaybe... - menciona Paco un tanto preocupado.

...

- Pero nos habian dicho que...

- Lo siento Minato-san, pero la cancelacion llego hace un rato directo de la aldea, por uno de los altos cargos, tengo entendidio - explico la pelicataña chica, Karura.

- Asi es, el Kazekage nos acaba de llamar para darnos la noticia - colaboro su pelirojo acompañante (El papá de Gaara, el cuarto Kazekage, solo que no se como se llama).

- Que extraño - menciono algo extrañado el rubio - ¿Por qué habran echo eso?

- Mencionaron que en las frontera que divide ambas aldeas - dice la castaña - los estaran esperando para darles indicaciones sobre la mision, creo que es algo urgente

- Ya veo...

- Por cierto - llama el pelirojo - Jamas habia visto a esta chica ¿Es una renegada? - pregunta refiriendose a Eby.

La chica solo esta parada a un lado del rubio, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, con deje de desinteres.

- No - contesta Minato - es una amiga-compañera

- ¿Y estan castigados? - interroga el chico señalando la cadena que los une - No me digas que estan jugando

El rubio sonrie rascandose la nuca - Es un entrenamiento - miente.

- Ah si, pues siendo tu el rayo amarillo de Konoha, un heroe, debe ser un duro entrenamiento - menciona Karura.

...

- Podrias ayudar ¿Sabes? - menciona Smaybe, quien acaba de saltar a un lado de Lie, evitando ser quemada por el ataque de Kushina - o al menos podrias decirme ¿Por que te esta atacando y que le paso?

- No necesito ser salvado, eres una molestia - debate el chico - quitate de enmedio o te mato

- ¡HA! Quisiera que pensaras lo que dices, si no fuera por mi estarias muerto - dijo ella meneando la cabeza.

- Callaté - mando él - eres una estupida fracasada, quitame esta estupida tecnica que colocaste en mi para matarlas de una buena vez

- Sigue soñando Líe, mientras yo lo quiera, esa marca que coloque en tu pecho, evitara que hagas algun mal - contesta desfiante ella - No sabes como desearia no haber echo eso, y que tu fueras otro

Una gran bola de fuego se dirigue a ambos y saltan en lados opuestos esquivandola.

- ¡Kushina debes detenerte! - le grita la chica - No lo intentes mas, no peleare contra ti - sin embargo, si seguia como hasta entonces, terminaria muerta en no mas de una hora. - ¿Que demonios le ah pasado, como la despierto? - se preguntaba a si misma descartando las opciones para traerla en si devuelta.

Una mancha aparece a su lado, Fugaku hace acto de presencia. Quien se encuentra sorprendido al ver el estado en el que se encuentra su compañera de equipo.

- ¿Que le ah pasado? - pregunta examinandola con el Sharingan - Pareciera que tiene algun demonio dentro

- Se supone que tienes que llegar con respuestas - reclama la chica saltando de nuevo, al igual que el chico.

- Me han informado que la tienen bajo alguna tecnica - responde el Uchiha saltando de un lugar a otro.

- Al igual que Kazuki ¿eh? Parece que hemos caido un un plan muy bien elaborado

- Por cierto ¿Como llegaste aqui? - pregunta Fugaku mojandose con el agua de la ola que levanto el ataque de Kushina.

- Coloque una tecnica en Líe, esta me transporto aqui al detectar el peligro en que este estaba - explico - ¿Que hay con Kazuki y los demas?

- Tenshi y Raito mantienen a Kazuki bajo control, aunque les esta costando trabajo, al parecer los demas estan bajo un ataque a las afueras de la aldea

- ¿Paco esta con ellos? - pregunta Orest ahora gritando, ya que al ir esquivando los ataques de la peliroja se distanciaron.

- Claro que si ¿Por que?

Smaybe se detiene mostrandose confundida, cosa que le cuesta, ya que una de las rapidas y rojas colas que muestra el manto de Kushina llega a ella y la golpea, provocando que esta se hunda en el agua, muchicimos seguros metros abajo.

- Demonios - maldice Fugaku quien se encuentra ahora encima de la cabeza esculpida del primer Hokage, quien intenta localizar a la herida con el Sharingan.

El no controlado cuerpo de Kushina se vuelve hacia Líe y empieza a atacarlo.

Fugaku se mueve ahora a la cabeza de Madara, buscando sin exito a la chica en el agua.

- Ahi no me vas a encontrar - dice Smaybe apareciendo a su lado, toda empapada, con un gesto de dolor en la cara y con la mano sobre el costado de su vientre, el cual sangra.

El pelicastaño se acerca a ella e inetenta ayudarla, sin embargo esta lo detiene.

- ¿Dices que Paco y los demas estan en problemas?- pregunta incorporandose bien.

- Si, Tenshi nos informo del ataque y de la tecnica aplicada en Kushina - responde - ¿Pasa algo?

La chica arruga las cejas, al parecer meditando algo - hay dos cosas que no me agradan - admite - La primera, desde que llege aqui y vi a Kushina asi, comenze a inquietarme internamente, es como algo agitandose dentro de mi, algo malo que aumenta y aumenta cada vez que la tecnica en Kushina lo hace, siento que tengo que estar controlandome

- ¿Habra alguna tecnica tambien en ti? Eso ¿Lo crees? - pregunta el chico examinando algo ajeno en su interior, con su Sharingan.

- No, es algo como propio, mio, aunque no puedo asegurarlo

- Aun asi debes de tranquilizar lo que sea que tengas, y... ¿Que es lo segundo?

- Es Paco , bueno, no solo el - balbucea - Lo que pasa es que yo coloque una tecnica identica a la de Líe en él - se explica claramente - Es decir, la que siente la amenaza de otros, si Paco esta en problemas o peleando, yo lo sentiria o la tecnica me teletransportaria a el. Si Tenshi te dijo que el estaba peleando con los demas desde hace ya tiempo, yo lo sentiria, y no es asi

- Esto se dificulta y se enrueda cada vez mas - agrega el chico entre dientes - Smaybe, debes traer a Minato y Eby ahora, las cosas se pueden dificultar y ellos deben estar aqui

- Si, ya eh conseguido el sello que Líe me robo y tengo una tecnica que me llevara a ellos en cinco minutos, sin importar donde esten, pero... - la chica se gira hacia el valle, donde Líe esquiva agilmente los ataques de Kushina.

- No te preocupes, seguramente los refuerzos llegaran pronto, mientras tanto yo la detendre y la mantendre aqui

...

La barrera cerro completamente, dejando dentro a los dos chicos.

- Maldicion, regresen aqui - exigio Minato.

Mas sin embargo los sujetos de raiz se fueron sin decir palabra alguna. Ambos habian sido engañados por los sujetos, y lo que se supone que era una tecnica de informacion, se convirtio en una barrera que atrapo a ambos en ella.

- Demonios, algo debe estar pasando en la aldea - maldijo el Namikaze - ¿Que rayos sucede?

- Callate y escucha - exclama Eby - quien esta detras de esto debe haber visto todos esos informes que haces, debe ser uno de los de ustedes

- Nadie en Konoha traiciona a un compañero, es imposible ¿Que te hace creer eso? - pregunta con su deje de siempre, el tranquilo, el de la paciencia infinita, aunque por dentro no puede evitar sentirse de forma contraria.

- Esta barrera es especial - menciona abriendo los ojos que siempre mantiene cerrados - si tratas de romperla por dentro, la barrera solo absorbera el poder con el que la hayas atacado. En cambio, si la atacas desde afuera, el poder con el que la hayas atacado, se duplicara y afectara cualquier persona u objeto dentro - explica - Ambos sabemos que ninguna de las barreras de esta dimencion me afecta o detiene, solo alguien que sabe eso crearia una barrera asi

- Puede ser coincidencia

- Claro que no, alguien de los de ustedes , alguien que sabe eso utilizaria esta barrera exactamente para nosotros, tu no podrias salir de la barrera - dice mientras cruza el limite de esta y sale - pero yo si, logicamente yo no podria hacer algo desde afuera y ayudarte, ya que esto solo te afectaria. Todo esta estrategicamente planeado, ya que tampoco puede haber la posibilidad de que yo fuera a la aldea y te dejara aqui, ya que la tonta cadena que nos une evita eso, asi que las unicas posibilidades de ir a tu aldea serian: esperar a que las tres horas que faltan para separarnos transcuran, que milagrosamente la barrera sea desactivada o que los brazalestes se rompan

**...**

**Woof.**


End file.
